Snow angel (Yuri on ice)
by The crimson snow angel
Summary: En invierno, cuando el lago se congela, tendrás la dicha de ver a un ángel bailar bajo los copos de nieve.
1. Resumen

Hola hola, queridas y queridos lectores de FF.

Antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas navideñas, en compañía de sus seres queridos y amigos. Les deseo de todo coraz+on que el resto de las mismas sean así, llenas de felicidad y armonía.

Una enorme disculpa por la ausencia pero fue con buenos motivos jeje: El primero, mi cumpleaños fue ayer 24 de diciembre y lo festejé de manera especial preparandoles una sorpresota. Como también el ruso favorito y querido, Yurio también pero hablamos de Viktor Nikiforov, cumple años hoy 25 de diciembre les traigo este fic, que ya está en AY pero por los motivos de inseguridad y constante hackeo de la página, me he visto en necesidad de moverlo acá. Espero les guste.

Este fic, a diferencia de Mi amado cerdito, es un fic hermoso también pero con mucho drama. Depende de su sensibilidad pero por si las dudas tengan a la mano kleenex y unos buenos potes de helado xD. Yo en lo personal lloré a mares, en especial con el repertorio musical que usé para escribir los caps, que si gustan se los paso X'D. Todavia leo el fic con la música y lloro peor que Yuri y Viktor en la serie.

Espero les guste mucho y ya saben, cualquier cosita que sientan con el fic, postear un review. Este fic se los dejo con varios caps, los ya publicados y uno nuevo.

Esta es parte de la sorpresota: Este fic, junto con un cap nuevo, actualización de Mi amado cerdito y un nuevo fic sumado al perfil llamado Baby on ice!. En breve haré las actualizaciones.

Sin más los dejo con este y ya saben:

Disfruten mucho!

.

.

.

Una traición por parte de Víctor destrozó a Yuri quien decide desaparecer de la vida del ruso y del mundo para siempre después de ganar el Grand Prix, dejando una estela de dolor y tristeza entre el mundo del patinaje y corazón destrozado del campeón ruso.

Ambos llevaban un secreto a sus espaldas: uno de vida, el otro de muerte.

La crueldad separó a estos dos amantes destrozando sus caminos. Pero la vida se encargó de unirlos nuevamente. Aunque para ello deban atravesar una serie de pruebas y obstáculos.

Los dos se estaban hundiendo en la oscuridad.

Solo el amor puede salvarlos.

 _"_ _En invierno, cuando el lago se congela, tendrás la dicha de ver a un ángel bailar bajo los copos de nieve."_


	2. La despedida de Eros

_¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros que nos acompañan! ¡Bienvenidos al evento del año! ¡La gran final del Grand Prix en la bella y luminosa ciudad de París! ¡Esta hermosa ciudad será el gran escenario donde muchas estrellas podrán lucirse compitiendo por la gran copa y el título al mejor patinador del mundo! ¡Todos los ojos del mundo están en estos talentosos patinadores, y quien encabeza la lista de ellos es el japonés Yuri Katsuki! ¡El joven que declaró que el amor era su tema en estas competencias y juró hacerse del codiciado título! ¡¿Lo logrará?! ¡No se pierdan esta transmisión!_

Palabras vacías, palabras que se las lleva el viento tan fácilmente. Apagó su celular sintiendo profundos deseos de arrojarlo lejos. Las lágrimas bañaban sus pálidas mejillas y sus sollozos ahogaban su garganta. Ahí, derrumbado frente a ese muelle, Yuri descargaba toda su rabia y dolor mediante el doloroso llanto que abandonaba su ser mediante lágrimas amargas y dolorosos sollozos.

Quería morir, quería dejar esa vida tan dura y cruel. No quería seguir en un mundo donde ya nada lo ataba. Todas aquellas anclas de vida se habían esfumado dejándole varado en aquel muelle desgraciado. Sentía que su alma no daba para más. Su fortaleza ya no estaba.

El inicio de sus desgracias comenzó meses atrás. Cuando su familia e amigos iban a sorprenderlo para darle su apoyo en el campeonato celebrado en Suiza. Iban a darle el apoyo que no habían podido en ocasiones anteriores. El trabajo en el onsen había dejado muchas ganancias e iban a aprovecharla.

Sin embargo, la noticia que recibió Yuri después de terminar su número final le devastó por completo: el avión en el que se trasladaba su familia y amigos, junto a otros pasajeros se desplomó no dejando sobrevivientes. Todos se habían ido: sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos. En la premiación lloró y después de recibir su medalla corrió no importándole nada más queriendo ir con ellos. Victor le alcanzó junto a sus demás compañeros y le dieron incondicional apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Los funerales fueron tristes y dolorosos, Yuri creyó morir cuando vio que enterraban a las personas más importantes de su vida. Ya no estarían para él, jamás volvería a escucharlos, jamás sentiría sus cálidos abrazos ni escucharía sus palabras de aliento. Nunca más. Victor le dijo que debía continuar, que ellos debían ser su mayor fuerza para motivarle.

Él, quien más le había dolido, juró jamás dejarlo. Juró jamás abandonarlo.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, Yuri, Я люблю тебя*".

Nuevamente, palabras vacías y promesas sin valor. Sus besos y caricias no tenían amor, sus abrazos no daban ternura ni mucho menos protección, nada que le dio tenía valor. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Le escuchó mientras hablaba con una mujer, a quien le juraba amor eterno y que él solo había sido un capricho del momento. Un desahogo y una distracción sin sentido, todo ello para recuperar su verdadera fuerza e inspiración.

Después de eso estaba ahí, en ese muelle sacando todo su dolor. Demostrando que estaba tan destruido que nadie podría repararlo nunca más.

Encendió su celular, mismo que sonó de manera estruendosa, sacándolo de su oscura agonía. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su sueter y después de varios respiros oprimió el botón para contestar.

—Diga.

—¡ _Maldito cerdo!-_ el chillido de Yurio le hizo reír un poco en todo su dolor- _¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡El evento ya va a comenzar!_

—Iré en unos instantes. Salí para relajarme.

— _Eso espero. El calentamiento comienza en veinte minutos. Trajimos todas tus cosas. Solo debes traer tu trasero ya._

—Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Colgó y después de relajarse totalmente emprendió rumbo ahí. Una idea breve cruzó por su mente, y con ella corrió veloz hasta el gran evento.

.

.

Era su turno. Le habían anunciado ya. Ajustó su pulcro traje blanco con cristales plateados y encajes negros. Cepilló su cabello oscuro y Yurio le acomodó los patines. Se levantó y se sostuvo del borde de la valla que separaba la pista dándole una última mirada a Victor quien permanecía al lado de aquella mujer en uno de los asientos principales.

—Mucha suerte, cerdito.

—Gracias, Yurio.

El rubio sabía que algo pasaba, no era ingenuo. Pero no pudo preguntar nada más porque Yuri se deslizó con gracia hacia el centro de la pista quedando en posición de inicio.

 _-¡Finalmente, hace su aparición la joven promesa del sol naciente! ¡Nuestro último participante Yuri Katsuki! ¡Que después de la primera ronda tuvo una participación perfecta! Katsuki nos deleitará con su nueva rutina, dado al repentino cambio_.-las murmuraciones comenzaron- _Bajo la pieza musical: Tears on love: An angel in love._

Miró al público y a todos de manera elegante. Abrió sus brazos moviéndolos con gracia dando comienzo al número que interpretaría. Yuri cambió a ese Eros que tanto clamaba y buscaba seducir a Victor, ese Eros que buscaba seducir a todos. Dejó a Eros en las sombras, sepultándolo bajo la luz de un nuevo ser.

Le dio paso a un ángel, un ángel que había bajado a los mundos mortales buscando al amor. Un joven e inexperto ángel buscando aquel sentimiento que muchos tenían. Quería conocerlo, quería saber de el y sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Sus movimientos eran tan preciosos, tan bellos y llenos de gracia que eran imposibles de ignorar. Sus saltos, perfectos y sin fallas, le daban la verdadera imagen de un ángel bailando en aquella pista.

Eros no había sido lo que conmovió al público: fue la actuación de Yuri interpretando a la perfección al ángel que describía aquella pieza musical. La historia del ángel que se había enamorado de un príncipe de tierras de hielo, quien le enseñó a amar y quien le enseñó lo doloroso del sentimiento ya que su amor por él fue una mentira al casarse con una princesa extranjera. El ángel, abatido y desolado, murió por ese amor en aquella laguna congelada donde le conoció. Aquel lugar que había sido testigo de ese amor y ahora sería testigo de su cruel muerte.

Yuri era ese ángel, ese ángel muriendo de amor con cada giro, cada vuelta, cada salto, dejando trozos de su alma y su corazón con cada acción. Verdaderamente se había vuelto el ángel enamorado. Quería que el mundo supiera su dolor, quería que todos se dieran cuenta de cuan destruido estaba su corazón mediante esa interpretación.

Yurio se encontraba atónito y con la garganta hecha un nudo, no era posible. Lo sabía: había algo detrás de esa actuación, algo se ocultaba detrás de ese número que interpretaba Yuri, puesto que solo lo había visto interpretarla una vez. Todos los demás patinadores se preguntaban lo mismo. Sabían que Yuri iba a competir con su número de Eros, esto fue una sorpresa radical para todos.

El rubio menor buscó a Victor con la mirada, él debería saber algo más. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al verlo caminar a la salida del lugar con una mirada devastada y una actitud totalmente derrotada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? ¿Por qué demonios se marchaba? Iba a irse cuando la mano del otro ruso, Georgi, lo detuvo. Siguió mirando junto a los otros la actuación de Yuri quien estaba por terminar la pieza dando una serie de saltos y pasos indicando el final. Finalizó la pieza con los extendidos hacia los lados y el rostro hacía el cielo que mostraba una serie de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

El público estalló en lágrimas y aplausos, conmovidos por tan magnífica actuación que nunca en su vida habían sido testigos. Los demás competidores les imitaron, fue la mejor actuación de todos los tiempos, superando al ex campeón ruso Victor Nikiforov. Arrojaban a la pista ramos de flores de diversos tipos junto a palabras de aliento y silbidos, mostrando su apoyo hacia el joven patinador.

Yuri jadeaba viendo y escuchando todo eso, lo había logrado, había logrado encantar al público con su actuación. Lo había logrado, a un costo alto.

De repente, el mundo comenzó a girar para él. Todo le vino encima como una enorme ola salvaje que arrasa todo a su paso. Trató de mantenerse firme, pero no lo logró cayendo duramente contra el hielo de la pista sintiendo como su conciencia se iba lentamente, como si un manto de oscuridad tapara todo.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!

Eran los gritos de todos, del público, de los patinadores, sonidos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro alarmado de Yurio quien le pedía que no se durmiera.

.

.

Despertó horas después en el hospital de la ciudad, sintiéndose cansado y muy agotado. Ni bien abrió los ojos fue abordado por Yurio y por los demás competidores quienes se habían colado a su habitación. Le contaron que después de desmayarse fue llevado en brazos por Chris, a gritos escandalosos del joven patinador ruso, hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto del suizo para llevarle al hospital. Los demás se pusieron en marcha y corrieron, literalmente, hacia el lugar dejando de lado la premiación. Esperaron por varias horas en la sala de espera para que les dieran noticias suyas mientras ahuyentaban a la prensa. Claro, esto obra de Yurio quien hacía gala de su mal genio.

Yuri les agradeció por el gesto, tanto por los que eran sus amigos como por los que apenas conocía. Como por ejemplo Lee Seung Gil, aquel patinador coreano con quien no se había llevado bien en un principio por diferencia de ideales. Era más duro que Yurio y más severo, por lo que se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Sacudió su cabeza y mejor se dedicó a escuchar los parloteos del rubio.

—Así que será mejor que te vayas mejorando para que levantes tu gordo trasero y vayas a recoger el maldito trofeo.- rio por el tacto del ruso, brusco y grosero, pero así se expresaba-No te rías, cerdito, mira que me ganaste pese a que no concursaste con tu número de siempre.

—¿Es verdad?

—Así es, querido Yuri, te llevaste el primer lugar del Grand Prix.- el suizo, con un movimiento sexy de caderas, hizo a un lado al escandaloso rubio para sentarse al borde de la cama y mostrarle una captura de pantalla en su celular indicando a los ganadores-En segundo lugar hubo empate entre Plisetsky y Lee, y el tercero me lo llevé yo. Pero siendo sinceros, nadie de nosotros podía haberte ganado después de tan magnífica actuación. Casi me vine en la banca.

—No seas tan vulgar, Chris, mira que hay mocosos presentes.- le regañó el italiano, quien veía a los más jóvenes lucir todos rojos-Lo que nos hace pensar, no se hagan, es porqué cambiaste de pieza. Creímos que interpretarías a Eros, Yuri.

—Fue algo de improviso…simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo con esa pieza.-quería sacar ese dolor que aquejaba su alma, y esa fue la única manera-Ya no sentía a Eros parte de mí.

—Sin contar con que Víctor…

—¡Fue una actuación que a todos les gustó! ¡Ya deja de hacerte la reina del drama siempre Georgi!- Yurio le dio un codazo al otro ruso e improvisó eso para distraer la atención. Sin lograrlo en Yuri, quien si se dio cuenta-Supera ya que la mujer no volverá a tus brazos.

—Hey, Yurio tiene razón-el mencionado no se molestó por como lo había llamado Leon, después de todo era mejor que "Yuri 2"-siempre me había preguntado el porqué de tus números. Ahora le entiendo. Y tiene razón: deja ya el drama y da vuelta a la hoja.

Yuri sonrió de manera triste, él no podría darle una vuelta a la hoja como lo dirían los demás. Estaba tan cansado y débil que ya no podría seguir luchando y finalmente se estaba dando por vencido. ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar contra algo cuando las fuerzas que te motivan ya se han ido?

Su madre…

Su padre…

Su hermana…

Yuko-chan…

Takeshi-kun…

Axel-chan, Lutz-chan y Loop-chan…

Minako sensei…

Vicchan…

Víctor…

Le dejaron para siempre. Su fortaleza impenetrable se vio resquebrajada y sin poderse construir de nuevo. Él estaba a nada de romperse como el más frágil de los cristales.

Momentos después ingresó el médico a cargo de él y les pidió salir de la habitación para hablar con Yuri. Los demás lo hicieron a regañadientes pero prometieron volver en unos instantes. El galeno habló con Yuri sobre lo sucedido y le extendió unas hojas con unos análisis practicados. Yuri al verlos sonrió de manera triste y con las lágrimas nuevamente rodando por sus mejillas, no sabía si la noticia le alegraba o le doliera. Una pequeña ancla se había extendido para él, una luz entre todo ese mar de oscuridad.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Lo que guste.

—No quiero que diga una sola palabra de esto.- Yuri dobló cuidadosamente las hojas y las escondió en la funda de la almohada-Si le llegasen a preguntar, le pido que lo omita por favor.

—De acuerdo, joven Katsuki.

El hombre salió dejando entrar de nuevo al tropel de patinadores quienes le exigieron de nueva cuenta las razones del médico. Yuri vio que el coreano no había entrado, quizás se había marchado ya. Desde luego, tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver.

—Me descompensé. Estuve muy presionado por este día que me descuidé.

—¡Si serás idiota, cerdito! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre!- gruñó el rubio tratando de contenerse-No lo vuelvas a hacer o te golpearé.

—Lo prometo.

Pero eso era algo que sabía, no iba a poder cumplir.

.

.

.

Salió del hospital varios días después, en su estadía estuvo muy bien acompañado de sus compañeros patinadores. Le habían dejado en el hotel en que se hospedaba para que se arreglara: esta noche sería la gran fiesta a los ganadores del Grand Prix en el bello salón del hotel Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris. Se enteró también que Víctor había abandonado Francia después de su actuación, y no se habían podido contactar con él. Le dolió muchísimo, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Él había decidido desaparecer de su vida, Yuri haría lo mismo. Un borrón y cuenta nueva, dirían muchos.

Se miró en el espejo ya arreglado: ese traje de dos piezas en color negro, con corbata platino y zapatos pulcros. Limpió sus lentes y dando un suspiro se dio media vuelta para terminar de arreglar sus maletas. Su plan era irse en autobús lejos de Francia, en lugar de ir a la premiación, y desaparecer de ese mundo donde todo le recordaba el dolor. Iba a comenzar de cero, iba a renacer de entre esos trozos resquebrajados. Iba a vivir en un mundo donde el nombre de Víctor Nikiforov no existiera, donde nadie supiera de él, donde nadie evocara el recuerdo de aquel ruso que le había enamorado para luego destruirlo.

—Lo siento, Yurio, minna, pero no puedo seguir con esto.

Dejó un sobre en la cama para el rubio escandaloso, otro más para sus demás compañeros y una última para Víctor. Tomó sus maletas y partió decidido hacia la salida del hotel donde un taxi le aguardaba. Le dio instrucciones de llevarlo a la estación de autobuses central y mientras lo hacía, miró por la ventana lo que dejaba atrás. Una vida, sus sueños, sus anhelos, todo lo dejó por él.

Bajó del auto y con las maletas en mano se encaminó hacía la fila donde compraría el boleto que lo sacaría de aquel lugar. No importaba a donde ir, solo quería marcharse de ahí. Ya después pensaría con calma hacía donde iría, un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Mientras bajaba, tropezó de manera torpe con otro usuario del tren. Se disculpó y se marchó en dirección a los sanitarios del lugar dejando encargadas sus maletas a un anciano pasajero. Quince minutos después, el anciano se encaminó hacia el lugar para devolver las maletas puesto que su autobús estaba por marcharse.

—Jovencito, tus maletas. Debo irme ya…¿Jovencito?

Se sorprendió de ver el lugar vacío sin rastro del chico.

.

.

.

Una semana después, en San Petersburgo, un peliplateado se enlistaba con su mejor traje de gala en una habitación de hotel. Se suponía que este día sería el más maravilloso de toda su vida, pero parecía que no sería así. Incluso su adorado Macacchin lo sabía, con sus aullidos lastimeros trataba de decirle que se equivocaba, que no era correcto lo que hacía. Pero no podía, no debía echarse para atrás.

Sus amigos más íntimos esperaban por él, por su gran momento. El momento en el que el famoso Víctor Nikiforov contraería nupcias con aquella hermosa joven, uniendo así dos grandes imperios financieros.

Unos gritos le sacaron de sus cavilaciones y salió de la habitación, ya arreglado, para ver que sucedía. Se extrañó al ver a Yurio ahí, con un traje oscuro y los ojos llenos de llanto e ira. El rubio se plantó enfrente de él, de manera veloz, y le plantó un golpe fuerte en el rostro. Los demás trataron de contenerlo mientras Georgi ayudaba a levantar a Víctor.

—¡Yurio! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-gruñó limpiándose la sangre que escurría por su boca-¿Por qué vienes a hacerme esto? ¿Por qué arruinas mi gran día?

—A otro perro con ese hueso, bastardo, y precisamente a eso vengo. A arruinar tu gran día.- se mofó controlando su rabia, sintiendo que no aguantaría-Veo que no te has tomado la decencia ni la molestia de siquiera leer los diarios o prender tu caro televisor. Mucho menos de revisar siquiera tu estúpido celular. Así que me tomé la grandísima molestia de traerte esto y tomar asiento en primera fila para que ver lo que sucede.

Le arrojó a la cara el periódico que portaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos violentos provocados por el odio y la impotencia. Fue testigo junto a los demás como el plateado se ponía pálido y silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras estrujaba con fuerza el papel en sus manos.

 _¡Quiero comer muchos tazones de katsudon contigo, Victor!_

 _¡No voy a rendirme!_

 _¡Ganaré el Grand Prix por ti!_

 _¡Nunca dejes de mirarme!_

 _Para mí, tú eres Eros._

 _Te amo, Víctor. Ai shiteru…_

—E-Esto no puede ser…No es cierto…

—Lo es. Es verdad, no estoy mintiendo. El mundo no miente.- su voz se quebró y cuando se disponía a arremeter en contra de Víctor, Chris le detuvo. Detendría sus puños, más no sus labios-¡Y todo esto lo provocaste tú! ¡Miserable! ¡Bastardo! ¡Asesino!

Víctor se perdió en ese mar de insultos que hacían eco en su mente. Sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía en miles de pedazos y se hacían polvo, imposibles de unirse de nuevo. Sus ojos no podían despegar la mirada de ese titular que le había hecho caer en un abismo sin fin.

" ** _El joven ganador del Grand Prix de este año, Yuri Katsuki, muere trágicamente tras caer del balcón del hotel Le Royal Monceau_** "


	3. Amargo adiós

Se lamentaba una y otra vez mientras estrujaba la carta contra su pecho dejando salir esas lágrimas que no podía evitar. Internamente se culpaba, se echaba la culpa por no haber sido más precavido. Si tan solo lo hubiera esperado, si tan solo no se hubiera adelantado, si tan solo se hubiera quedado.

El hubiera no existe, se lo decía mucho su difunto abuelo. Nada servía justificar sus acciones con la palabra "hubiera" porque solo estaría tratando de engañarse. Tratando de ocultar algo que era imposible con una frágil cubierta.

Yurio caminaba con un ramo de flores blancas, unos primorosos tulipanes níveos. A cada paso que daba, rememorando aquella trágica noche de hace un mes.

 _Esperaba impaciente vistiendo su traje de gala en aquel salón elegante junto a los demás invitados. Miraba de manera insistente la puerta esperando por el cerdito ya que estaba atrasado y solo faltaba él para hacer el famoso brindis. No estaban todos: Víctor Nikiforov brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando lo viera le daría una paliza._

 _Estaba molesto de las burlas de Jean, se alejó cuando el rey canadiense comenzó a coquetear con patinadoras y decirle que si no se incluía entre ellas. Se vengaría pronto, y le pediría ayuda al cerdito coreano-como apodaba ahora a Seung Gil Lee, por su parecido con el Yuri japonés- ya que vio como andaba de coqueto con este, mas sin embargo el coreano le arreó un golpazo que lo dejó viendo estrellitas._

 _Bufó dejando su copa y tomando su celular para llamarle al japonés y exigirle que se presentara ya en el lugar._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Yurio?- Nikola le miró extrañado, todos los patinadores estaban en la mesa central-¿Por qué esa cara?_

 _—_ _Ese cerdito ya debería estar aquí. Está tardándose muchísimo.-gruñó al notar que lo mandaban a buzón-Maldita sea, no me contesta._

 _—_ _Quizás se quedó dormido, recuerden que estuvo hospitalizado.-el tailandés razonó-Pero él vendrá._

 _—_ _Fue demasiado para él, tuvo demasiada presión._

 _Pero algo no dejaba en paz a Yurio. Algo no estaba bien, conocía muy bien a Yuri como para saber eso. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y cuando eso ocurría, nada bueno resultaba. Se paró tempestivamente de la mesa y salió a zancadas del lugar, empujando en el trayecto al canadiense que iba a hacerle una broma coqueta. Al salir del hotel corrió desesperado hacía donde estaba Yuri, el cual quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. No le importó cruzarse las calles sin fijarse en el semáforo, o incluso empujar a transeúntes que pasaban por ahí. Solo quería llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban._

 _Al llegar al lugar se detuvo a recuperar un poco de aire, fue una carrera pesada. Corrió por las escaleras volándose varios escalones y tropezándose a la vez. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación del otro._

 _Abrió la puerta con violencia llamándose a gritos. Lo buscó por la habitación avanzando por ella. Se detuvo al ver a Yuri con su traje oscuro y al borde del balcón._

 _Vio como Yuri giraba medio rostro y le sonreía de manera triste mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

 _—_ _Gracias, Yurio._

 _Segundos después, se dejó caer al vacío ante la mirada aterrada del otro._

 _—_ _¡YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Corrió al balcón deteniéndose en el borde del mismo observando atónito y el rostro lleno de lágrimas el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuri en el suelo pisos abajo. Negó con su cabeza y salió disparado del lugar empujando a la gente que se encontraba orando que fuese una mentira. Esto debía ser una maldita pesadilla._

 _Sin embargo, no fue así. Vio el cuerpo sin vida del joven con una expresión vacía y triste, en un charco de sangre mientras había un camino de lágrimas por sus mejillas que se mezclaba con la sangre que emanaba de su boca. Atónito y lloroso, se acercó a él y le incorporó abrazándole con lágrimas y sollozos desgarradores, sin importarle que su traje blanco se viese manchado de carmesí._

 _—_ _Despierta, maldito cerdo egoísta, no puedes hacerme esto.-meció su cuerpo viendo los ojos sin vida del otro. Lo abrazó desatando su llanto sin importarle nada ya-¡Por favor, no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Despierta Yuri! ¡Por favor despierta!_

 _—_ _Está muerto, Plisetsky._

 _Los otros sorprendidos por la abrupta salida del ruso, corrieron detrás de él aunque tardaron un poco más. Se sorprendieron cuando le vieron en el suelo manchándose de sangre y dando alaridos de dolor mientras abrazaba un cuerpo sin vida. Con horror, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Yuri Katsuki. Quien se acercó había sido el canadiense, quien se dio cuenta que el japonés había fallecido, para cerrarle los ojos. Los otros estaban demasiado consternados entre llantos._

 _—_ _¡No lo toques, maldito mujeriego! ¡Estás mintiendo, estúpido, él solo está dormido!-murmuró con la voz rota mientras apegaba el cuerpo a su pecho-Solo está haciéndose el dormido. Ya tiene que despertarse, no le gustará verme enojado. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Despiértate! ¡Por favor, deja de hacerte el gracioso!_

 _Eso era una mentira. Él jamás iba a despertar. Cuando vieron que la gente comenzaba a acercarse, los demás patinadores hicieron una valla humana muy férrea en torno a Yurio quien sollozaba acunando a Yuri. Jean llamó a los oficiales quienes alejaron a la gente y periodistas despejándolos, incluyendo la propia seguridad del canadiense. Fue muy difícil quitarle el cuerpo a Yurio, argumentando que no quería dejarle solo, que él se quedaría a su lado._

 _Después de practicar los protocolos de ley, y de rendir declaraciones ante las autoridades francesas, el cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki fue repatriado a Japón para rendirle los funerales correspondientes, acompañados de sus compañeros patinadores. Fue muy duro para el rubio ruso ver como enterraban el cuerpo del único amigo que llegó a tener en la vida. Él se había ido para siempre._

 _Se hospedó junto a los demás en un hotel y vio los sobres que le había entregado el oficial en Francia. Uno llevaba su nombre, otro estaba dirigido a los demás patinadores y el último era para Víctor. Lo abrió y leyó el contenido de la carta enterándose del oscuro secreto que llevaba a sus espaldas Yuri. Los motivos que tuvo y lo que descubrió. Yurio se odió tanto por no haber estado más al pendiente, por no haber sido más consciente. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que la culpa recaía en Víctor, nada de esto hubiera sucedido._

 _Los demás lo supieron después. Trataron de comunicarse con Víctor en vano. Una semana pasó y a todos les llegó una invitación a la boda del ruso con la heredera de una importante familia rusa. Yurio se llenó de rabia e impotencia, jurando que iba a hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a Yuri. A su querido cerdito._

 _Al llegar con Víctor, y luego de arrojarle el periódico y gritarle de todo, se marchó no yendo a la boda que transcurrió de manera tensa a palabras de Yakov. Su entrenador, fue a visitarse semanas después a su apartamento, le dijo que Víctor estuvo medio ido y distante en la boda pero lo supo ocultar bien. En la tarde, Victor acudió a su apartamento y Yurio le golpeó nuevamente culpándolo. Le entregó la carta de Yuri y le dijo que se marchara. Víctor estaba necio a creerle que Yuri había muerto, así que Yurio le dijo que le demostraría la verdad._

Ahora ambos caminaban hacía aquel cementerio ubicado cerca del castillo. Yurio al llegar a la lápida depositó las flores escuchando como Víctor se descomponía en sollozos viendo aquella lápida con flores y múltiples velas.

"Katsuki Yuri. 29 de noviembre de 1993-16 de marzo de 2016"

"Amado hijo y amigo, extraordinario patinador."

—He ahí la prueba que tanto querías.

Le miró de rodillas viendo la fotografía de Yuri sobre aquella cubierta de mármol mientras su Macacchin gimoteaba triste. Apretó sus puños al escucharlo pedirle perdón, sintiendo nuevas ganas por golpearlo.

—Déjame decirte algo, Nikiforov. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no sirvió de nada. Fuiste y eres una basura de lo peor. Lo elevaste hasta hacerle tocar los cielos y hacerle sentir la infinita gloria para después cortarle las alas y dejarlo caer en el peor de los infiernos.-Yurio le dio la espalda secando de manera rabiosa sus lágrimas-Jugaste con sus sentimientos, le hiciste creer que en realidad lo amabas…Y mira como resultó tu engaño: destruiste sus sueños, destruiste su vida. Él está muerto. Por tu culpa.

El rubio no sintió pena por el otro, pese a escuchar sus sollozos. Quería destrozarlo, quería hacerle pagar de alguna manera por lo que había ocasionado. Bufó ahogando un sollozo y dándole una breve mirada al peliplateado que sollozaba de rodillas ante aquella lápida.

—Ahora ve, y vive esa vida que tanto anhelabas tener. Lo que te retenía ya no está.-su voz se fue quebrando-Tus lágrimas no servirán, no lo harán volver. Yuri se ha ido para siempre.

—Perdóname Yuri, lo lamento…Voy a extrañarte mucho.

Se colocó sus lentes y salió a pasos rápidos del cementerio no pudiendo aguantar. Se internó en el parque cercano y derrumbándose frente a un árbol lloró, dejó salir todo ese dolor que lo aquejaba y golpeaba el tronco con sus puños maldiciendo sin parar. No le importó que estos comenzaran a sangrar, simplemente quería despertar de esa pesadilla, de esa verdadera pesadilla.

Una mano detuvo sus puños y molesto miró a quien había sido el causante.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Te seguí cuando desapareciste con Nikiforov en Rusia.- J.J le miró serio-Alcancé a escuchar lo que le dijiste y te equivocas. Él no es culpable.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Él no tuvo la culpa de que Yuri muriera. Fue el propio Yuri quien decidió quitarse la vida, él es el único…

Sin embargo no alcanzó a terminar debido a un bien plantado golpe que le dio el rubio. J.J miró a Yurio quien jadeaba nuevamente con lágrimas y le daba por demás una mirada ardida.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, imbécil! ¡La culpa es del estúpido de Víctor! ¡Él es quien tiene la culpa!-cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro-¡Él sabía que estaba mal! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Juró jamás dejarlo solo, jamás abandonarlo! ¡Y mira como le paga! ¡Se va dejándolo por una tipa que ni viene al caso diciéndole que solo lo utilizó para "recuperar" su jodida inspiración!-rehuyó el tacto del otro-Lo orilló a esto. Le dio el tiro de gracia…¡Maldita sea, él le dio la última voluntad para aventarse! ¡Ya nada lo ataba aquí! ¡Sus padres y demás familia murieron! ¡Los amigos que decían ser sus amigos tenían su mundo aparte y él estaba solo!

—Aun así, ambos sabemos la verdad.- dejó su personalidad burlesca de lado para darle paso a la seria-Y no podemos cambiarla.

—No, y no te atrevas siquiera a decir nada más.-le gruñó levantándose-Para mí, Víctor Nikiforov es quien causó la muerte de Yuri. Jamás se lo perdonaré, y si tú piensas así, te odiaré.

El rubio se marchó de ahí dejando al otro solo. Mientras corría a su mente acudieron los múltiples recuerdos con su difunto amigo Yuri, remembrando sucesos importantes y deteniéndose de golpe. Sin darse cuenta llegó al antiguo onsen, donde se había hospedado cuando llegaba a Japón. Una señora le abrió, al reconocerlo, y se adentró en la que fue la antigua casa de los Katsuki. Miró las fotografías de la sala de estar con nostalgia y una firme decisión. Él sabía que algo oscuro había detrás de todo eso. Nunca lo dejó de pensar. Y él, Yurio Plisetsky lo iba a averiguar. No importase el costo, él iba a descubrir la verdad detrás de todo.

Hizo un par de llamadas a su abogado y después se sentó en el pórtico de la casa marcando otro número. De reojo vio la fotografía que se había tomado con los Katsuki meses antes de su muerte, en celebración de su cumpleaños en Japón ante la insistencia de la amable familia del cerdito.

—Quiero un boleto de avión para esta misma tarde.-miró el reloj de la pared, que aun funcionaba, dando la hora- Lo quiero para las cinco en punto.

— _¿Su destino, señor?_

—París, Francia.

 **Un mes antes**

Poco a poco iba dándose cuenta de su alrededor. Sentía una extraña y agradable calidez envolverlo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cómodo. Era como si estuviese durmiendo entre nubes del más suave algodón. Parpadeó lentamente tratando de enfocar su vista en el lugar donde se encontraba. Una habitación demasiado elegante, con paredes finamente decoradas y hermosos retratos. Cortinas de seda en las ventanas y en los doseles de la cama, sabanas de los más finos algodones, de un color azul zafiro. Había una sala no muy lejos de la cama junto con demás mueblería fina.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a los sanitarios de la estación de autobuses por una nausea y después nada…¡¿Dónde estaban sus cosas?! ¡Más importante ¿Cómo rayos llegó ahí?!

—¿D-Dónde estoy?

—En Füssen, Alemania. Específicamente en el castillo Neuschwanstein.

Yuri se congeló al escuchar esa voz, se le hacía tan conocida. Tembló de manera involuntaria aferrando sus manos a las sábanas buscando el origen de la voz que le había contestado. Encontró el origen no muy lejos, parado justamente junto a la ventada descubierta mirando hacia el exterior. La figura estaba ataviada con una fina bata oscura dándole la espalda notando sus cabellos platinos sujetos a una coleta por su hombro. A su lado, había un caniche grande de pelaje oscuro. La persona giró levemente su rostro hacía él haciéndolo entrar en pánico. Esa mirada, y esos profundos ojos azules…

—Buenos días, Yuri.

—No, no…

 _Víctor_ …


	4. Doloroso deseo: una vida sin ti

Yuri se aterró al instante al ver a ese hombre por completo. Sus ojos eran idénticos, por no decir su rostro, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro cuando salió de su shock momentáneo.

 _Él no era Víctor_.

¿Quién era él? Observándolo bien notó varias diferencias: Sus facciones eran un poco más rectas y sus cabellos platinos eran más oscuros y largos. Además, ese caniche no era Macacchin. Macacchin se veía juguetón y alegre, y ese caniche se veía demasiado serio y alerta, por no decir que su pelaje era casi negro. ¿Quién era ese hombre y porque lo tenía ahí? Buscó con su mirada una salida aterrándose por dentro cuando notó que el hombre se acercaba lentamente hacía él.

—No te espantes, Yuri, todo estará bien.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-musitó aterrado-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Trata de calmarte, no te alteres…

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?-apretó las sábanas para controlar el miedo que nacía en él-¡Respóndeme!

—Soy Ivaniev, Nikiforov Ivaniev…

Ante eso, Yuri se llenó de espanto. De solo escuchar el apellido Nikiforov su ser se llenó de pavor. Ese hombre debía ser familiar de Víctor, no era casualidad momentánea. ¿Por qué lo había traído ahí? Para nada bueno, y cada idea que resultaba en su mente era más catastrófica que la otra. No debía estar ahí, debía irse.

—Tranquilízate…

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no lo escuchó y cuando encontró una puerta se levantó de manera veloz de la cama y corrió a tropezones hasta ella sin escuchar los gritos que lo llamaban. No sabía a donde ir, estaba perdido en ese enorme castillo, pero tenía una idea en mente y esa era la de escapar a como dé lugar. Corría por los elegantes pasillos resbalando por no tener zapatos, corría con esos mullidos calcetines, y empujando a quien se le atravesara.

Las escaleras las voló literalmente llegando a un balcón y ocultándose al escuchar como hombres le perseguían. Se asomó y vio que nevaba, hacía muchísimo frío: estaba en una colina rodeada de montañas blancas y un bosque completamente nevado. Vio una puerta pisos mas abajo y encontró su salvación. Con cautela reanudó su carrera luchando por no perderse en los pasillos y llegar al portón. Una mucama le detuvo jalándole para evitar que corriese, hablándole en un idioma extraño, pero Yuri le aventó y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al abrirla la brisa helada le dio de lleno, solo llevaba una leve pijama. Se dio cuenta que debía atravesar el patio de nieve para poder llegar al portón. Armándose de valor, lo hizo y llegó con esfuerzos hasta el portón, avanzando con cuidado los escalones y notando como poco a poco se entreabría. Logró deslizarse saliendo del castillo notando que ante él se imponía un blanco bosque cubierto de nieve. Escuchó voces llamándole y antes de que lo alcanzasen corrió por el camino hasta llegar a un punto donde se adentraba de lleno a ese bosque. El frío comenzaba a calarle mientras corría, la temperatura era realmente baja, y andar entre la nieve no ayudaba mucho.

Se detuvo un momento cuando un mareo el atacó de improviso. Respiró profundamente para después seguir corriendo a un ritmo más lento. Tropezó con una raíz oculta por la nieve y cayó rodando cuesta abajo hasta que su cabeza chocó fuertemente contra un árbol. Último que pudo notar antes de desmayarse fue un montón de nieve cayendo sobre él.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta que estaba en esa habitación en la cual había despertado anteriormente. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero dos cosas le detuvieron: fuertes punzadas en su cabeza y cuerpo, y dos pares de manos. Dirigió su vista adolorida a los dueños de dichas manos para saber quiénes eran. El primero era el pariente de Víctor, el tal Ivan quien sabe que, y el otro era…

—¿Lee-kun?

El coreano suspiró aliviado al verlo despierto. Le había aterrado encontrarle, gracias a su perro, bajo ese montón de nieve. Afortunadamente estaba bien, después de la revisión del médico del castillo. Aunque había durado varias horas inconsciente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—M-Me duele todo el cuerpo. Más la cabeza…-una idea cruzó por su mente y su rostro se vio espantado dirigiendo sus manos hacía su plano estómago-¡M-mi bebé!

—Está bien. La caída no le afectó, la nieve amortiguó mucho. Aunque tu pequeño escape tuvo consecuencias, jovencito.-El platino le miraba entre aliviado y reproche-Tienes un esguince en el tobillo además de tres costillas fisuradas y una contusión en la cabeza. Sumándole que estuviste un buen rato bajo la nieve te provocó un poco de hipotermia.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Nuevamente hizo esa pregunta para evitar sentirse regañado como un niño pequeño y para saber el porqué estaba ahí. ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? Se lo llevan de un país a otro sin su consentimiento y quien sabe por qué motivos. Trató de acomodarse pero cada vez que se movía le dolía como si un grupo de fans histéricos le hubiese pasado por encima.

—Trata de no moverte, estás muy golpeado.-suspiró el hombre mayor acomodándolo con cuidado hasta dejarlo medio sentado-Y digamos que te traje hasta aquí, porque quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Tú eres…familiar de Víctor Nikiforov?-preguntó con un deje de dolor sin saber si provenía de sus heridas o de su corazón-¿Lo eres?

—Por supuesto.-sonrió de lado como solía hacerlo el ruso- Es mi hijo.

Si Yuri hubiese estado tomando algo, lo habría escupido con violencia. Ahogó un grito con sus manos mientras miraba al hombre con mucha sorpresa. Ese hombre, que a su ver no llegaba a los cuarenta, no podía ser el padre de Víctor. ¡Se veía muy joven! ¡Parecía más bien su hermano mayor! Seguramente ese golpe en la cabeza lo afectó demasiado y veía mal. Necesitaba mucho sus lentes.

—Mientes.

—Pero si es la verdad, mira, mira.-sacó su billetera mostrándole su identificación en la cual marcaba su fecha de nacimiento junto con una fotografía de Víctor cuando este era más joven. Además, Yuri comenzaba a creerle de a poco: ese tonito berrinchudo era característico de Víctor, y ya vio de donde lo aprendió-Es mi muy desconsiderado hijo. Y él es precisamente el motivo por el cual estás aquí.- el platino dirigió su vista hacia el chico coreano que permanecía en silencio-Seung Gil, ¿Podrías dejarnos unos momentos solos, por favor?

—Sí, señor.

El chico salió dejando a ambos solos mientras un incómodo silencio entre esos dos. Yuri estaba muriéndose del miedo e incertidumbre con ese hombre ahí. Era como estar con Víctor, esos ojos le recordaban mucho a él. No despegaba su mirada de las sábanas y tembló cuando su mano fue atrapada por la de él.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estás aquí por él, por Víctor.-la otra mano le hizo girar su rostro hacia él-Por él querías huir, querías escapar de todo lo relacionado con él.

—¿Cómo lo supo?-cambió su modo de hablar-¿Cómo es que sabe?

—El mundo es una esfera, Yuri, una esfera donde una línea puede cruzar todo y encontrarse a sí misma en su trayecto. Donde todo puede saberse sabiendo como trazas una línea.-hizo el ejemplo delineando la mano de Yuri con uno de sus finos dedos-Sé todo lo relacionado a los míos, y cuando me refiero a todo, me refiero a todo. Desde donde viven, lo que comen, lo que hacen y con quien lo hacen. Tú has sido mi objeto de interés desde que ese video tuyo imitando a mi hijo.- Yuri intentó rehuir la mirada pero la mano del mayor lo detuvo-Mi hijo quedó cautivado y no dudó en ir tras de ti. Yo vi como poco a poco ambos aprendían uno del otro, como mejoraban y como empeoraban.

—Lo sabe todo.- murmuró Yuri luchando para que su voz no se quebrara-¿No es así?

—Lo sé todo sobre ti: tu inicio, tu ascenso, tu triunfo, tu derrota y tu desgracia. Estás en un punto sin retorno. Ya no puedes con esa carga tan pesada a tus espaldas.-Cada palabra era como una gota de ácido sobre sus heridas-Sientes que te ahogas en todo ese dolor, ya no tienes fuerzas.

—¿Me investigó todo este tiempo?-le miró con reproche y una sensación de molestia-¿Estuvo detrás de mí desde cuándo?

—Lo digo por tu mirada. Luce tan triste y vacía, llena de dolor y melancolía.-con sus pulgares retiró las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-Dicen que puedes conocer el alma de las personas tan solo con verlas a los ojos. Y tus ojos no mienten: tu alma está tan rota y herida que en cualquier momento colapsarás. No se como has podido resistir todo este tiempo.

—No soy de acero. No soy tan fuerte. Creí serlo pero ya no puedo más.-su voz finalmente se quebró dando paso al asfixiante llanto-¡No puedo con esto! ¡Mi vida es una ruina! ¡Todos se han ido! ¡Mi familia, mis amigos, Víctor! ¡Todos aquellos a quienes amé con todas mis fuerzas me han abandonado! ¡A mi familia y a mis amigos me los arrebató la muerte, jamás volveré a verlos! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos ni verlos una vez más!-sintió unos brazos envolverlo, ya no quiso luchar-Víctor, él juró jamás dejarme, me mintió todo este tiempo. ¡Juró que me amaba! ¡Su amor por mí fue una mentira! ¡Le entregué mi corazón y él lo destrozó a mis espaldas! ¡Se burló de mí cuanto quiso y solo fui un juguete para él! ¡¿De verdad cree que por esto no me rompería! ¡Ya no puedo luchar! ¡¿Qué hice mal para que la vida me castigue de esta manera?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¡Solo dar lo mejor de mí, solo confiar...!

—Pobre ángel, ¿En qué infierno has caído?

Ivaniev le consoló en silencio sintiendo que él estaba a nada de ponerse a llorar con él. Ciertamente la vida de ese pobre muchacho había sido desgraciada, muy desgraciada y más porque él conocía detalles que el propio Yuri ignoraba. Sintió rabia contra muchos, contra todos aquellos que habían dañado a ese pobre ángel que sufría espasmos entre todo ese llanto. Finalmente, la resistencia de Yuri había sido quebrada. No supo cuánto tiempo, pero sintió al pelinegro calmarse. No había dejado de llorar, pero estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes derrumbarte.

—Siento que ya no puedo más. Ya no tengo fuerzas.-musitó contra su pecho con voz rota y débil-Me siento tan solo y tan perdido.

—Aun tienes a alguien por quien no debes rendirte. Tu hijo.

Yuri sonrió entre toda su tristeza, ese hombre tenía razón. No podía derrumbarse, no mientras tuviese esa esperanza. Su hijo. Su pequeño hijo.

—Tu hijo y de Víctor…

—No. Este niño no es de Víctor.-gruñó mirándole molesto y deshaciendo el abrazo-Él no es el padre de mi hijo.

—Y yo soy Santa Claus. No mientas, Yuri, ese bebé es de Víctor. Te dije que yo lo sé todo.- Yuri tragó saliva cuando el hombre sacaba unas hojas de análisis, copias de las que él había guardado-Estas hojas, junto con el ultrasonido de hace un par de horas y la valiosa cooperación del médico en Francia, me confirman el tiempo de embarazo que tienes. Siete semanas. La última vez que tuviste sexo con mi hijo fue hace siete semanas.

—¿Y eso que importa? Víctor no significa ya nada para mí.-desvió su mirada frunciendo su ceño y sintiéndose avergonzado-No quiero nada que ver con él. No se preocupe. No le exigiré nada ni a su hijo ni a usted. Desapareceré de sus vidas y les juro que no sabrán de mí.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. Tal vez quieras dejar a mi hijo fuera de esto, pero a mí no.

—¡No lo entiende o lo ignora! ¡Víctor me hizo demasiado daño como para querer estar relacionado a él! ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él! ¡Ahora mi hijo y yo somos un estorbo para su perfecta vida! ¡Y no permitiré que él sufra lo que Víctor me hizo sufrir a mí!-ya no rehuyó cuando el mayor nuevamente le abrazó-Ya no quiero sufrir, no quiero que nadie me lastime…Ya no quiero estar solo.-sollozó sintiéndose reconfortado en aquellos brazos-Solo quiero una vida sin él, una vida donde su nombre no vuelva a lastimarme. Una vida donde su recuerdo no me atormente, quiero una vida sin Víctor.

Finalmente cayó rendido durmiendo en aquellos brazos que alguna vez le recordaron a la persona que más había amado.

—…Deseo concedido, Moy milyy angel*.

.

.

Al día siguiente despertó más relajado. Como si aquel peso que cargaban sus hombros se hubiese ido. Recordó la charla a medias con el extraño, y jovial, padre de Víctor y sopesó mucho en las palabras del mayor. No debía darse por vencido, no por su hijo. Él no lo dejaría solo. Tal vez la vida le arrebató muchas cosas pero ahora le devolvía a ese pequeñito en compensación.

Un olor captó su atención y vio una charola con comida para él. Se enderezó levemente, aun le dolía todo, y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Vio al padre de Víctor entrar con su caniche, venía muy relajado y trayendo algo en sus manos. Le saludó de manera afectuosa y le ayudó a comer para que no se esforzara más de la cuenta.

—Escucha, Yuri, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—¿De qué se trata?-se enderezó un poco más-¿Qué es?

—Quédate aquí, quédate a vivir en el castillo. Nada te faltará a ti ni a mi nieto. –le sorprendió la propuesta de Ivaniev, y más por la seriedad con la que lo miraba-No deberás preocuparte por nada más. A cambio, yo guardaré silencio y me aseguraré de que nadie sepa que estás aquí.

—No podría, yo puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta. Se lo agradezco, pero no podría…

—Por favor, acepta…Además ¿A dónde irías? No tienes a nadie más. No quiero que estés solo en esta etapa.-tomó su rostro con sus dos dedos-Estás prácticamente huyendo de todos. Eres una celebridad y te reconocerán a donde quiera que vayas. El mundo sabrá de ti a cada paso que des. Estarás seguro aquí conmigo.

—…¿Ni siquiera Víctor?-pregunto dudoso y el platino sonrió sabiendo las posibles consecuencias- Aunque lo dudo mucho.

—…Ni siquiera él sabrá que estás aquí. Nadie pensaría que Yuri Katsuki está en Alemania.-le extendió un periódico-No al menos después de esto. Mira.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu deseo, Yuri, es tu deseo. Una vida lejos del mundo de Víctor Nikiforov.

Sorprendido y conmocionado, Yuri veía la nota para después mirar al platino con muchas interrogantes.

—¿C-Cómo lo hizo? ¿Quién es en realidad usted?

—Tranquilo, pequeño, todas tus dudas las resolveré. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente: necesito conocerte más allá y tú a mí.- se paró de la cama y con un silbido, su fiel caniche estuvo a su lado-Debo resolver unos asuntos, volveré pronto. Brackchin, cuídalo por favor.

El caniche respondió con un ladrido y después se trepó a la cama poniéndose en un modo juguetón que a Yuri le hizo recordar a Macacchin. Afuera de la alcoba, Ivaniev Nikiforov veía esto con una pequeña sonrisa. Le agradaba mucho ese chico, y cuando sonreía se veía aún más hermoso. Se encaminó a su elegante despacho donde cierta persona le esperaba con una copa de vino servida en la mesa.

—¿Se lo dirá, señor?-vio a su pupilo coreano el cual sostenía unos libros que había sacado de sus estantes- ¿Le dirá la verdadera razón por la cual ha hecho esto?

—No deseo perturbar su paz, Seung Gil, no quiero que se altere y más ahora que su estado es delicado: el especialista dijo que no debería recibir emociones muy fuertes.-negó recordando como en la habitación Yuri se divertía con su caniche-No puedo decirle que el verdadero motivo por el que lo tengo aquí, oculto y muerto para el mundo, es porque alguien verdaderamente lo quiere muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que hará, señor?-suspiró temblando levemente asomándose por la ventana-La situación es muy peligrosa.

—No temas, mi joven aprendiz, que he previsto todo esto. Debo eliminar a mis enemigos antes que ellos hagan su movimiento. Ya he movido mis fichas y solo debo esperar.-apretó la copa en su mano hasta que esta se agrietó y finalmente se resquebrajo bajo su guante negro-Nadie se atreve a meterse con los Nikiforov, y Yuri Katsuki es desde hace mucho tiempo un Nikiforov. Además, será la madre de mi nieto.

—¿Desde cuándo?- el coreano se estremeció cuando sintió sus brazos abrazar su cintura y unos suaves labios besar su cabello mientras lo estrechaba contra su duro torso.

—Desde hace más de quince años.

A su mente, llegó la tierna imagen de un dulce pequeñito de cabellos azabaches y mejillas regordetas que bailaba torpemente en aquella laguna congelada.

.

.

.

*Mi amado ángel


	5. Ivaniev Nikiforov

Habían pasado ya exactamente dos semanas desde que había sucedido todo, desde que se enteró de que estaba muerto para todos. No entendía que el padre de Víctor hiciese que, literalmente, estuviese muerto para todo el mundo con tan solo su voluntad. ¿Quién era? ¿Un hombre muy poderoso? ¿Un mafioso? La última opción no le gustaba para nada.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la vida ahí dentro de ese castillo tan grande. Bueno, aun no salía de su habitación, le daba un poco de miedo hacerlo después de su dichoso escape donde dio un espectáculo a toda la servidumbre. Estaba muy apenado. Además, no había visto a Seung Gil por ahí: quizás solo estaba de visita. Pero eso llevaba a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo conocía él al padre de Víctor?

Sus lesiones mejoraron y ya podría salirse de la cama. El médico venía a visitarlo para ver como evolucionaba y le dijo que no anduviera haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios ni mucho menos jugar a escaparse. Le había dado una enorme vergüenza cuando ello sucedió.

Aunque estaba un poco nervioso: hoy por fin hablaría con el padre de Víctor. El mayor, no tan mayor, le había dado su espacio para no agobiarlo más de lo que ya estaba. E incluso, le había dejado a su caniche para que le sirviese de compañía, aunque el mayor lloriqueaba entre juegos que el perro le había cambiado por un joven más lindo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le asustaron un poco y el perro ladró poniéndose enfrente suyo. La misma se abrió dejando ver al atractivo hombre que vestía un traje de gabardina oscura y pantalón de tela negro. Hizo un puchero mientras negaba con la cabeza acercándose a ellos.

—Peludo traidor. Ya me has abandonado.- el perro gimió un poco a lo que el mayor rió acariciando sus orejas-Lo has hecho muy bien. Has cuidado muy bien de ambos.-miró a Yuri el cual rehuyó la mirada con las mejillas rojas-Vamos, Yuri, acompáñame.

Un poco nervioso, Yuri le siguió a pasos lentos. Salieron de la habitación caminando por los elegantes pasillos que Yuri fue admirando con certeza y detalle: verdaderamente así se veía un castillo europeo, como los que relataban en los cuentos de hadas, y ahora él vivía en uno. Bajaron las escalinatas alfombradas y avanzaron por otro pasillo donde se detuvieron al llegar a una puerta oscura. El platino la abrió dejando ver un muy elegante despacho, con muebles finos y adornos antiguos. Ambos se sentaron en una mesilla de té donde una tetera con tazas finas y deliciosos bocadillos les esperaban.

—Bien, Yuri, creo que te cederé la palabra primero.- el mayor sirvió dos tazas de té-Puesto que ya conozco muchas cosas de ti, es justo que tu sepas de mí. Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Usted…es de la mafia?

El platino soltó una enorme carcajada por las palabras de Yuri mientras este se moría de la vergüenza por su metedura de pata. Fijó su vista en la galleta que estaba en el cesto mordiéndose los labios por la pena. Escuchó al mayor dejar de reír, aunque aun contenía carcajadas.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy un mafioso.

—Que bueno…

—Soy el CEO de una compañía tecnológica y dirijo un centro de patinaje artístico sobre aquí en Alemania.

Ahora le miró absorto y con un gesto de asombro. El platino sonrió, era imposible no encariñarse con ese chico y sus gestos tan adorables. Literalmente se estaba conteniendo para ir y apretujar al chico, y de paso apretarle las mejillas. No entendía cómo es que su hijo había cometido la gran idiotez de dejarlo ir. Si fuese él, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

—Descuida, trátame como a uno más. No soy de esos ricos arrogantes.

—¿Por qué no estuvo con Víctor?

—Verás, Yuri, esa historia es muy larga aunque no muy difícil de comprender. Te la resumiré ya que contiene muchas cosas que no me gusta recordar y que es mejor no saber.- la mirada del platino se vio serena pero con un toque de tristeza-Yo antes era un patinador profesional.

—¿De verdad?-los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron como dos focos navideños-¿Es enserio?

—Sí, así es. Yuri, mi familia es una de las más antiguas de Rusia. En nuestra vida, nos hemos dedicado al comercio y a ser dueños de grandes consorcios. Sin embargo, yo fui la excepción a la regla. A mí no me gustó nunca eso: mi pasión era patinar.- su mirada se volvió anhelante-Mi vida era entregar todo mi ser en la pista de hielo, hacerles sentir al mundo mis sentimientos con cada una de las piezas que bailaba. Mi familia nunca lo aceptó, fui su oveja negra. Sin ellos, logré hacerme un camino en el mundo del patinaje logrando ser campeón en el Grand Prix.- con su mano le enseñó las medallas con su nombre, Yuri se maravilló y asombró al encontrar en total ocho-Era imparable, nadie era como yo.

"Cuando cumplí dieciséis, tuve que casarme.-Yuri le miró sorprendido-En mi familia, el heredero principal debe contraer matrimonio a los dieciséis para así dar un nuevo heredero y poder continuar la línea. No quería hacerlo, pero mi padre junto con mi madre, me obligaron ya que si no lo hacía, destruirían aquel mundo que con tanto esfuerzo construí con tan solo un tronar de dedos. No tuve de otra. Mi prometida era hermosa, una muchacha dulce y cariñosa, quien era heredera de una cadena de hoteles. Un negocio más para mi familia.

"De nuestra unión nació Víctor. Nuestro matrimonio no era de amor, solo era cariño y comprensión. Pero yo amaba a mi hijo, sin importarme nada más. Me retiré del patinaje cuando cumplí los veinte años, edad en la que mi hijo tenía cuatro años. Todo iba bien, hasta que pasó eso.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Todo finalmente colapsó cuando Víctor cumplió doce años. Después de mi retiro, me dediqué a ser entrenador de patinaje mientras atendía una de las empresas familiares como una tapadera. Una tarde, descubrí a Víctor viendo uno de mis videos y tan lleno de júbilo me pidió que lo entrenase. Me sorprendí y me llené de orgullo al verlo patinar con tanta gracia y belleza que me hizo recordar aquellos días en los cuales entregaba el alma en la pista.

"Víctor fue una estrella. Era como si yo hubiese renacido en él. Igual de imparable y tenaz. Heredó mi pasión por el patinaje. Sin embargo, mi familia no lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Ahora comprendía lo que mis padres querían decirme: si yo no tomaba el lugar como heredero, Víctor lo haría. Tuvimos fuertes discusiones en las cuales mi esposa se vio del lado de mi familia y no aceptaba que nuestro hijo siguiera mis pasos. Mi familia me expulsó y me divorcié: había una clausula en la cual si yo me divorciaba y me negaba a los estatutos de mi familia me prohibirían estar cerca de mi hijo. Pero no iba a dejar que a Víctor le cortaran las alas como a mí. Lo dejé a cargo de mi entrenador y buen amigo, Yakov, a quien le pedí que lo cuidase ya que no podía acercarme a él. Abandoné Rusia desde hace más de diez años, me dolió dejar a Viktor de tan solo trece años con quien conversaba clandestinamente.

"Durante mi carrera establecí buenos lazos con el gobierno alemán, quienes me dieron asilo cuando salí de Rusia, al grado de que me ofrecieron ser el representante de su asociación de patinaje aquí. Adquirí el castillo cuando lo pusieron en venta ya que estaba en condiciones críticas. Lo remodelé e hice de aquí mi hogar. Fundé unos cuantos negocios que han prosperado bien y vivo tranquilamente, ayudando a otros patinadores a mejorar.

"No he visto a Víctor en mucho tiempo, nos comunicamos por llamadas o por cartas. Realmente me sorprendí con la boda de mi hijo, a la cual no asistí pero le envié mis felicitaciones forzadas.-vio lágrimas asomándose por aquellos ojos castaños-Sé que la conducta de mi hijo no fue la mejor, y te pido perdón. Mi hijo está irreconocible ante mis ojos. Nunca creí que haría esto.

—No es culpa suya. Es solo de él.-musitó de manera triste-No quiero hablar de él. No quiero que su recuerdo me siga lastimando.

El mayor suspiró viendo el daño que había hecho su hijo en el chico. Era un buen chico que no merecía esto. Tenía sus sospechas, solo le faltaba unir las piezas para llegar a una conclusión. Hablaron de temas triviales, el mayor lo hizo para animar al más joven ya que aun lo veía muy triste. Una idea le vino a la mente y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano.

—Ven Yuri, te enseñaré algo.

Ambos salieron del despacho avanzando hasta el fondo del pasillo. El mayor dobló un cuadro y detrás de este había una puerta. La abrieron y se introdujeron en el pasadizo iluminado. Descendieron por unas escaleras de caracol y llegaron a un punto donde Yuri comenzó a sentir frío.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una gran pista de hielo, con gradas y debidas protecciones. Avanzó sin pensarlo dos veces hasta el borde deteniéndose ahí y sintiendo como los recuerdos lo abrumaban: danzar en el hielo al compás de la música, haciendo aquellos difíciles pero hermosos saltos. Se perdió en aquel mar de recuerdos, bellos y dolorosos recuerdos.

—Toma asiento Yuri, esto apenas comienza.

Miró al mayor y le vio en un traje elegante color blanco con bordes dorados similar al de un príncipe real. ¿Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que el señor Nikiforov tuvo el tiempo de cambiarse? Sonrojado asintió y se sentó observando como el mayor entraba a la pista deteniéndose para quedar frente a él.

—Para ti, Yuri.

Dio dos aplausos dando comienzo a una pieza lenta de piano y violín. Los pasos eran lentos y los movimientos muy gráciles. Yuri conocía la pieza, Poeme, llena de encanto y dulzura, sentimientos que el mayor plasmaba con cada movimiento. Yuri lo veía patinar y moverse con mucha gracia, sin perder el estilo ni fallar en ningún salto. Ahora entendía el talento del mayor, de un campeón del Grand Prix.

—Es…asombroso.

—Asombroso le queda corto.

—¡¿Lee-kun?!

Yuri dio un salto de su asiento al ver al coreano a su lado comiendo unas galletas mientras miraba al platino patinar al compás de la música. Seung Gil le ofreció una de sus galletas y Yuri no se la pensó dos veces para comérsela. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al instante: los antojos ya comenzaban a hacerse notar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—De igual manera que tú, vivo aquí. Ayudo al señor Nikiforov con algunas pasantías y aprendo cuanto puedo de él ya que me entrena también. No solo es un gran patinador sino también un excelente empresario.-Yuri vio en su rostro, además de su característica seriedad, una pizca de anhelo en sus ojos mientras ambos veían patinar al mencionado como si fuese un cisne-Pese a ser ahora un hombre de negocios, jamás olvidó que él pertenece al hielo.

—Quisiera aprender también de él. Aprendí mucho por otro lado, pero quiero hacerlo de él.-sacudió su cabeza para despejar la imagen de Víctor de su mente-El ver al señor Nikiforov en la pista, me hace sentir una verdadera pasión por patinar.

—¡Eso me recuerda algo!-ambos saltaron cuando vieron que el mencionado patinaba de manera lenta muy cerca de ellos: ya había terminado sus saltos y ahora solo quedaba su rutina de pasos-¡Hasta que mi nieto nazca y te restablezcas, no volverás a patinar!

Una nube de pesar cayó sobre Yuri. Quería patinar pero no podía debido a su estado. Hasta que naciera su pequeño volvería.

Tres meses después, en Francia (Tiempo actual)

—Escuche, viejo, no me importa el condenado secreto paciente-médico.- el galeno se vio espantado por la actitud amenazante del rubio. Y más porque este literalmente lo tenía acorralado-Me va a decir exactamente qué le dijo a Yuri Katsuki esa noche cuando lo internaron aquí.

—Es algo que no puedo decirle.

—¿Seguro? ¿Ni porque el apellido Plisetsky pese?

El hombre tragó saliva: conocía bien a los Plisetsky y tenerlos de enemigos no era algo bueno. Eran vengativos por naturaleza y cuando conseguían algo lo obtenían no importaba que fuese. Y usarían todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance: desde lo legal hasta lo más bajo.

Rindiéndose ante eso, el médico le extendió unas hojas que imprimió desde su computadora. Yurio las leyó de manera rápida y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Salió de ahí con un mar de pensamientos hechos una vorágine: la recepcionista dijo que Yuri había abandonado el hotel con sus maletas, el taxista le dijo que lo había llevado a la estación de autobuses y al preguntar en las mismas dijeron que Yuri jamás abordó ningún autobús. Las pruebas del médico eran una nueva pista. Sabía que algo oscuro había detrás de todo esto, pero no lograba imaginar que lo que estaba descubriendo iba más allá de sus suposiciones.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba y al llegar a su habitación vio con sorpresa al canadiense quien le esperaba sentado en la sala. Y no solo él: estaban los demás finalistas del Grand Prix. Todos excepto uno: el patinador coreano se había ido fuera del país, diciendo que se tomaría un descanso del patinaje.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a Francia a seguirte en tu pequeña aventura, gatito.-J.J. esquivó un golpe que le propinó el otro. Lo bueno que Chris y Phichit lo agarraron antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo-La muerte de Yuri te dejó trastornado y juraste que no ibas a descansar hasta que conocieses esa verdad que tanto te empeñas en buscar. Ya han pasado cuatro meses, Yurio, olvida esto…

—Nunca, insecto, no después de descubrir cosas que son demasiado sospechosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?-Leo ladeó su cabeza-¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay cosas que no cuadran: Yuri abandonó el hotel con sus maletas, mismas que fueron abandonadas en la estación de autobuses de París y que yo recuperé.- les señaló las dichosas

maletas-Nadie le vio regresar al hotel, ni las cámaras de seguridad, y un punto muy importante.

—No entiendo, Yurio, eso no indica mucho…

—El cerdito estaba preñado.

Eso enmudeció a todos por la noticia y Yurio apretó los puños para continuar.

—Podría estar sumido en la miseria y la tristeza, pero él sería incapaz de quitarse la vida sabiendo que con eso mataría a su hijo al mismo tiempo.-el rubio bajó su mirada cubriéndola con su flequillo-Lo conozco muy bien, él no sería capaz.

—Uno nunca termina por conocer a las personas Yurio…

—¡Yo sí! ¡Y no me voy a detener ante nada hasta saber toda la verdad!-Yurio miró al canadiense con ojos fieros-Si no quieres estar aquí, la puerta está muy ancha para que salgas. Yo seguiré con lo mío. Quítate, que me estorbas.-le empujó para tomar la maleta que estaba detrás y revisar que todo estuviese en orden-Perdí demasiado tiempo aquí, debí haber hecho eso antes.

—¿De qué hablas, Plisetsky?- le cuestionó el más joven del grupo. El patinador chino se zafó de los brazos del americano para acercarse al rubio-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hablo de que perdí exactamente tres meses aquí reuniendo pruebas e investigando, cuando pude haberlo hecho antes con la ayuda que necesito.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?-Georgi enmudeció poniendo interrogantes a todos-¿Vas a ir allá? Está prohibido.

—El viejo puede decir lo que quiera. Yo iré porque se me da mi gana.-siseó cerrando la maleta-Debo ir a donde sé que me darán toda la ayuda que necesito.

—¿Dónde?

—Al castillo del rey demente*. A visitar a Ivaniev Nikiforov.

.

 _*Nombre con el que también se le conoce al castillo de Neuschwanstein._

 _Hasta aquí llega la historia por ahora._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, posteen un review con lo que sintieron en el transcurso de este fic._

 _Próximo capítulo:_ _ **No puedes tapar el sol con un alfiler**_

 ** _"Una mentira puede tapar una verdad, pero no ocultarla para toda la vida"_**


	6. No puedes tapar el sol con un alfiler

_Hola hola, queridas y queridos lectores._

 _Les debo una disculpa por la ausencia, iba a subirles las contys de Mi amado cerdito, Snow angel y Baby on ice! desde el sábado como sorpresa de fin de año...pero anduve ocupada y repentinamente enfermé . Pero ya estoy mejor y puesta al día._

 _Les deseo un año nuevo y que este 2017 sea uno lleno de éxitos y felicidad para ustedes, además de una buena salud y que Kubo-sensei nos surta de YOI y nos de la boda!_

 _Les tenía esa sorpresa: tres capítulos para su deleite sobre mis fics._

 _Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me envían y de todo corazón agradezco los bonitos mensajes sobre el fic ^^ y el buen recibimiento que está teniendo._

 _Suebn imágenes oficiales y hay rumores sobre un especial de San Valentín, aparte de la 2da temporada. Pero como dice el dicho: Hasta ver no creer. Por lo que esperaremos y nos mantendremos firmes mientras tanto surjan más noticias._

 _Trataré de hacerme una página en facebook para subirles noticias y demás en torno a mis fics. Espérenla pronto._

 _Agradecimientos a:_ Celeste Kairi, Rocio Dearleben, hitomi79, skarllet northman, Aru-chan, deysizg501, Serena Azul, zryvanierkic, Miss Funderburker, cristalway, New comencement y .

 _Sin mas por el momento, a leer!_

.

.

Como había pasado ya el tiempo. Esos meses en Alemania en compañía del señor Nikiforov y de Lee-kun le habían sentado bien. Si bien aún le dolía el alma por los sucesos pasados, poco a poco iba reponiéndose. Era un largo camino el que debía recorrer, pero al menos no estaba solo.

Su vida en el castillo era lo más amena que se podía esperar. El padre de Víctor le trataba como un príncipe consintiéndole sin escatimar en nada, ignorando por completo su opinión y atiborrándole en los más delicados e inestimables cuidados. Consolándole cuando le veía sucumbir por la tristeza y haciendo de su vida lo más feliz posible. Él junto con su querido Brackchin y Lee-kun. Yuri le ayudaba un poco, ya que no quería sentirse un inútil, dando clases de japonés a personas que asistían al castillo y aquellos quienes el señor Nikiforov tenía en su escuela de patinaje. Sus "alumnos" en mayoría eran pequeños niños o adolescentes y unos cuantos adultos.

Se miró el vientre que había crecido ya con el paso del tiempo: ya tenía cinco meses. Lo acarició con su mano extendida por todo el relieve con mucho cariño: su pequeño crecía bien y en un álbum tenía todas las fotografías que le habían hecho en las consultas. Lloró cuando le vio por primera vez, cuando le escuchó, conforme pasaba el tiempo descubría nuevos rasgos de su bebé. Ya ansiaba conocerlo, deseaba ya tenerlo en sus brazos.

El señor Nikiforov ya tenía una habitación especial para su muy ansiado nieto que quedaba al otro lado de la habitación de Yuri conectándolas con una puerta y a su vez con la suya propia. La misma, que pintaba un escenario de un bosque nevado con muchos copitos de nieve y figuritas animales, ya contaba con muebles de caoba e incluso una cama para cuando el pequeño bebé creciera. Los peluches no faltaban ni la ropita ni las demás cosas para bebé que ya estaban guardadas en los muebles, esperando ser estrenadas.

—¿Yuri?

El pelinegro salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio al mayor ingresar a la alcoba destinada para él. Venía como cada mañana para que tomaran el desayuno en los jardines del palacio junto al coreano y las peculiares mascotas de ambos. Yuri doblaba unas cuantas ropitas de bebé, obsequios del mayor, para después acomodarlas en sus respectivos muebles.

— Buen día ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Cómo amanecieron?- el mayor le dio una caricia a su redonda pancita sintiendo un leve movimiento-Alguien amaneció muy bien, ¿Cierto pequeñín?

—Bien, estoy bien. Él o ella amaneció muy activo.-rio Yuri sintiendo las pataditas-¿Y usted?

—De maravilla, como cada mañana. Y muy ansioso en conocer a este bebé.-se inclinó a la altura de su vientre-No tardes mucho, todos te amamos.

—Solo restan unos cuantos meses.- admitió muy feliz-Ya quiero tenerlo en brazos.

—Todos ansiamos su llegada. Es muy bebé muy querido y deseado por todos.

El mayor le llevó a los jardines donde un rico desayuno les esperaba junto con el patinador coreano y sus dos mascotas. El mayor prometió llevarlos de paseo, a Yuri obviamente disfrazado, para que conociese el lugar y sus alrededores. Además de que quería que fuesen a una tienda para comprarle más cosas a él y a su nieto. Le tenía la sorpresa de la cuna ya lista, confeccionada y diseñada exclusivamente para él, y solo faltaba recogerla y escogerle sus blancos.

Al termino del desayuno, ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus labores cotidianas donde hoy tocaba darles clases tanto de coreano como japonés a niños de seis a diez años de edad. Los niños eran muy vivaces y aprendía bastante rápido, e incluso algunos ya manejaban los silabarios respectivos. Yuri moría por patinar pero no podía debido a su avanzado embarazo: una caída sería terrible para él. Una vez que naciera su pequeño patinaría de nuevo y conforme creciera, le enseñaría a su hijito.

Después, los dos se dispusieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo llevando a los perros como compañía. El clima era agradable y solo se sentía un fresco frío por la altura y el bosque. Seung Gil se adelantó para contestar una llamada mientras Yuri avanzaba un poco dándole espacio al otro para hablar con tranquilidad. Se alejó no mucho, llegando a divisar el lago azul que estaba a espaldas del castillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Brackchin?

Vio que el perro ladraba hacia alguien el cual no estaba muy lejos de él. Yuri siguió con su mirada y se quedó en blanco al ver de quien se trataba. No podía moverse del lugar, como si sus pies estuviesen anclados al suelo.

Por otro lado Yurio se había despegado del grupito con el que iba ya que el tailandés insistía en tomarse selfies con todos por los paisajes del lugar y prácticamente se habían perdido en el camino por llegar al castillo. Le urgía llegar al lugar y pedirle ayuda y consejo al padre de Viktor. Escuchó que un perro le ladraba a una distancia no muy lejana y al girarse a la dirección se topó con una escena que le congeló de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

Sintió que el alma se le salió del cuerpo y que todo comenzó a girar. Un nudo en su garganta iba instalándose al mismo tiempo en que sus lágrimas salían sin control bañando sus mejillas. Luchó por mantenerse de pie mientras observaba a la persona que lo había torturado con su recuerdo y quien no le dejaba en paz: estaba viendo a Yuri Katsuki, de pie ahí, en carne y hueso…estaba vivo.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Yuri viéndole de pies a cabeza como si de una aparición se tratase temblando y agachando levemente el rostro. El pelinegro pudo escuchar sus sollozos lastimeros.

—Yurio…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que el rubio le dio un golpe en la cara que casi lo manda al suelo. Se sostuvo la mejilla y después escuchó los sollozos del otro al mismo tiempo en que sentía sus brazos envolverlo de manera desesperada.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Maldita sea, dímelo! ¡¿Tienes acaso idea alguna de todo lo que sufrí?! ¡¿Tienes idea de la impotencia y lo terrible que fue verte arrojarte de ese balcón y después suplicarle a tu cadáver que despertaras!? ¡Maldita sea!-sollozó el rubio apretándolo contra si-¡Todo este tiempo estuve lamentándome y culpándome por no haber sido capaz de ver tu sufrimiento! ¡Echándome la culpa por no haber sido más rápido e impedir que saltaras de aquel balcón!...- ambos fueron cayendo al suelo abrazados- S-Solo dime que no estoy soñando, s-solo dime que en verdad estás vivo y no es una de mis alucinaciones.

—N-No alucinas, no es un sueño.- Yuri le devolvió torpemente el abrazo sintiendo un mar de emociones atacarlo. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin parar-L-Lo lamento, Yurio, l-lo siento tanto.

J.J. y los demás encontraron al rubio en esa situación y quedaron tan pasmados que no creían lo que estaban viendo. Phichit soltó su cámara dejando de tomar fotografías de los alrededores, Leo sostuvo al pequeño chino Guang quien rompió a llorar en silencio, mismo que hizo el pequeño Minami siendo sostenido por un igual de lloroso Chris, Emil estaba atónito junto con Michele mientras que Georgi se había desmayado de la impresión. J.J. no sabía que hacer ni que sentir, si ir a reclamarle a Yuri por lo que había hecho o ir a consolarle junto con el rubio que también estaba muy dolido.

—Yuri…-Seung Gil lo encontró así y maldijo el momento en que se adelantó dejándolo solo. No podía dejarse llevar por los nervios ni por la situación. Se acercó a donde estaban ambos Yuri's, sin notar las miradas que le daban los demás, alarmándose de ver al pelinegro inconsciente-Plisetsky, escúchame. Suelta a Yuri.

—¡No! ¡No voy a soltarlo! ¡No voy a dejarlo ir!

—Escucha, estás muy alterado. Yuri se desmayó y necesita que alguien lo examine.-el rubio le miró entre llantos y notó que estaba en lo cierto.-Sé que quieres explicaciones, todos ustedes, pero primero está Yuri. No está bien. Hay que llevarlo al castillo de inmediato.

Otabek se ofreció puesto que se estaba controlando muy bien pese a la impactante noticia, tomó a Yuri en brazos de manera delicada, de modo que Yurio no lo soltara de una mano ya que aun no quería hacerlo. Todos se dirigieron de manera veloz al imponente castillo donde la servidumbre al verlos llegar de esa manera puso el grito en el cielo moviéndose de aquí para allá todo por ayudar al protegido de su jefe y a su pequeño nieto. Seung Gil le dijo a Otabek que lo siguiera para que llevara a Yuri a su alcoba, siguiéndolos todos en tropel.

El señor Nikiforov llegó demasiado alarmado y de inmediato mandó traer al médico del castillo el cual no tardó en llegar. Ordenó que salieran todos pero dos no lo hicieron: el plateado mayor ni Yurio. Los demás salieron en espera de noticias permaneciendo en un muy incómodo silencio. Los patinadores miraban a Seung Gil exigiéndole respuestas mientras él permanecía impávido y reacio a responder hasta que estuvieran todos.

Veinte minutos después el médico abrió la puerta y les indicó que podían pasar. Ellos entraron de manera silenciosa y vieron al plateado mayor al lado de Yuri, que estaba aún inconsciente, y del otro lado estaba un muy lloroso Yurio quien no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo. Notaron a un caniche de pelaje oscuro recostado a los pies de Yuri quien les gruñía a cada paso que daban.

—Brackchin, calma, no van a hacerle nada a Yuri.-el canino se calmó por las palabras de su dueño-Es un gusto volver a verlos, jóvenes, y veo que quieren explicaciones.

—No está errando, señor Nikiforov, queremos explicaciones.-Chris se puso serio-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ¿Cómo es que Yuri está vivo?

—Debemos hablar, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí: el médico dijo que Yuri necesita descansar y no alterarse. Tanto por su bien como por el bien del bebé. Yuratchka- el platino le habló con calma al rubio quien se negaba a soltar la mano del durmiente Yuri-Escucha, debemos hablar pero no podemos hacerlo aquí. Escuchaste al médico y sus indicaciones. Esta plática va a tornarse muy drástica y Yuri no puede escucharla…-vio el temor del rubio a lo que sonrió- Él no va a irse de aquí.

—N-No quiero, n-no quiero d-dejarlo.

—También necesitas relajarte, Yurio, estás demasiado pálido.- el coreano le tomó de manera suave el rostro-Te prometo que en cuanto terminemos de hablar podrás volver aquí con él. Es importante lo que tienen que escuchar.

A regañadientes el rubio se fue con ellos mientras el platino dejaba a alguien cuidando de Yuri además de su fiel caniche. Los llevó hacia su despacho y les ofreció té y algunos aperitivos al verlos algo alterados.

—Bien, veo que están los que deben de estar. Antes que siquiera comiencen a reclamar-lo dijo porque vio a varios con esas intenciones-Déjenme decirles que esto fue planeado y orquestado únicamente por mí. Yuri no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

—¿Por qué, Ivaniev? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

—Un poco más de respeto, Yuratchka, que por mi hermana debes hacerlo.- los demás le vieron interrogantes-Olvidé mencionarles que Yuratchka es mi sobrino.

—¡Deja de decirme así!

—Me gusta más ese nombre…pero no nos salgamos del tema. A lo que vamos.-el mayor se puso serio-Como se habrán dado cuenta, yo también tengo mi pasado. Pasado que comparto con su presente, ¿Me comprenden?- se sirvió un poco de vodka mientras observaba a los demás asentir-Les he visto a todos y cada uno de ustedes, en especial a Viktor y a Yuri Katsuki. Ese joven es una promesa y una persona excepcional que pese a que tuvo un gran fracaso en su primer Grand Prix, logró borrar su mala racha convirtiéndose en el absoluto ganador. Un joven que pese a que la vida lo ha golpeado tantas veces, logró demostrarle que sí podía…sin embargo, también es alguien que no siempre es fuerte, alguien que también siente, un pobre muchacho que ha sufrido siempre y que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese más daño.

"Estuve en el Grand Prix final de Barcelona, les he seguido la pista a todos y me alertó algo: mis hombres notaron que alguien seguía a Yuri Katsuki desde que todo comenzó y a cada movimiento que hacía. Uno de mis hombres siguió a ese tipo y le atrapó cuando pretendía atacar a Yuri desde uno de los palcos del lugar. Luego de interrogarlo hasta sacarle la verdad, usando métodos muy efectivos he de decir, llegué a la conclusión de que ese tipo estaba ahí para hacerle daño a Yuri. Para quitarlo del camino.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Lo que escucharon: alguien quería que Yuri Katsuki muriera. Después de que Yuri estuviese internado, le saqué la verdad al médico que lo atendió y me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo. Haciendo cálculos y demás, el niño es de Viktor. Esto se volvió personal ya que quien planeó esto quería asesinar a Yuri y a mi nieto.- siseó el mayor frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de manera siniestra- Pero obviamente yo soy más listo que esa persona. Quité a Yuri del camino antes de que ese sujeto y lo puse a salvo para poder encontrar a quien estuviese involucrado.

—¡¿Y no pudiste hacerlo de otra manera?!- chilló Yurio perdiendo los estribos pero Otabek lo controló de inmediato-¿Por qué precisamente lo hiciste así?

—Tuve que hacerlo así porque de otra manera levantaría muchas sospechas. Piénsenlo: un accidente en el cual el cuerpo nunca fue encontrado no era una opción ni mucho menos secuestrarlo: alertaría a muchos. Un suicidio a la vista de todo el mundo era la manera más adecuada.

—¿Pero cómo pudo hacer que Yuri se tirara y estuviese vivo?- Chris sacudió la cabeza negando-La caída debió matarlo, ¡Eran más de diez pisos! ¡Nadie sobrevive a eso!

—¿Enserio? ¿Y quién dijo que Yuri fue el que se lanzó de ese balcón?- los demás lo vieron con cara de espanto-Una de las compañías que poseo es una que se especializa en tecnología robótica, y particularmente un grupo de científicos japoneses son expertos creando bioandroides con características idénticas a las humanas: desde comportamientos hasta órganos humanos. No fue difícil pedirles que elaboraran un bioandroide idéntico a Yuri para que fuese la persona que se arrojara por ese balcón: el señuelo perfecto.- rio ladeando la cabeza-La única manera de descubrir el engaño es haciendo una autopsia al cuerpo enterrado y notarán que en ese cuerpo no hay un bebé y notarán que el cuerpo que está descomponiéndose no es humano.

—Es increíble, pero se ha dado cuenta de algo, ¿Verdad? ¡Hizo que Yuri muriera para el mundo!- el tailandés temblaba-Yuri jamás tendrá una vida normal.

—Él nunca tuvo una vida normal: perdió a su familia entera y mi hijo lo abandona cuando más lo necesita y para colmo, alguien quiere asesinarlo.-siseó con voz seria-Yo voy a protegerlo no importa el costo que sea. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño: ni a él ni a mi nieto. Además…No es tan difícil: unos cuantos arreglitos aquí y por allá y puedo devolverle su vida.

—¿Qué pasará con Viktor? ¿Le dirás la verdad?

—Eso no depende de mí, Yuratchka, esa es decisión de Yuri.- suspiró el platino viéndoles de manera serena-Si bien Viktor es el padre del bebé, Yuri aun está muy dolido y herido por lo que le hizo. Y no quiero que Yuri se perturbe, no ahora que está delicado. Todo dependerá después de que nazca el bebé.

—Escucha, Ivaniev, no puedes tapar el sol con un alfiler.-el rubio le miró tratando de serenarse y no perder la calma de nueva cuenta-No podrás ocultarlo para siempre.

—El querer es poder, niño, y si yo quiero puedo hacerlo.- les miró de manera siniestra entrelazando sus manos-Ahora que saben la verdad y les quedan dos opciones: guardar silencio por sus cuentas o…

—Mejor nos quedamos callados.- J.J. habló por todos-Que si no, nos haría algo por si abrimos la boca ¿Verdad?

—Es correcto, jóvenes. De su silencio dependen las vidas de Yuri y de mi nieto.- después su expresión se tornó seria y serena-Ya que están todos quisiera pedirles algo: quiero que estén aquí para que acompañen a Yuri. Si bien lo noto feliz, también noto que le hacen falta sus amigos…antes de que se les ocurra otra cosa, él no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Yuri no sabe el motivo por que cual hice que "muriera" para la sociedad. Y no quiero mortificarlo, no ahora que está por tener al bebé.-sonrió al obtener el asentimiento de todos-Ya después veremos, mientras tanto, les pido encarecidamente que lo cuiden. Es en la etapa en la que más necesita de su familia…a falta de ellos, únicamente me tiene a mí y a todos ustedes.

—Despreocúpese, señor Nikiforov, cumpliremos con ello.- Phichit se paró dándole las gracias al mayor-Gracias, por ayudar a Yuri.

—Es mi deber. Es como un hijo para mí.-sonrió enternecido-Además, será madre de mi nieto…Creo que será mejor que vayan a verlo, lo hará feliz verlos cuando despierte. En especial a ti, Yurio.-el rubio levantó la cabeza-Te extrañó mucho.

El rubio ruso no se lo pensó dos veces cuando corrió de nueva cuenta a la alcoba de Yuri junto con todos los demás mientras el mayor se quedaba en su despacho viendo con detenimiento una fotografía de Viktor y una fotografía de Yuri. Ambos se veían felices y sonrientes. Le dolía hacerle esto a su hijo, pero su prioridad era aquel jovencito de ojos marrones y el pequeño bebé que crecía en su interior.

—No puedo tapar el sol con un alfiler…pero al menos puedo crear un poco de sombra en toda su luz.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? De ser así posteen un review con lo que sintieron y nos leeremos pronto._

 _Próximo capítulo:_ _ **Un caro sacrificio a pagar**_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si tus acciones han valido la pena?"_**


	7. Un caro sacrificio a pagar

Hola hola minna!

(Sale con un enorme cartel anunciando las disculpas) Sé que me atrasé mucho mucho con los fics, me disculpo de antemano con ustedes y se me cae la cara de vergüenza con cada uno de los que son fieles lectores. Merezco cebollazos y jitomatazos ToT

Lo que pasó fue que en la universidad me ahogaron con trabajos y no me dio tiempo de ponerme a escribir bien, y lo que menos quiero es escribir de manera forzada y darles algo que fue solo de "aventón". No, a mi me gusta escribir bien con calma y paciencia, para obtener un escrito que a ustedes les deleite y les saque una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que les deje una buena sensacion y si se puede algo que aprender. Por otro lado, les agradezco mucho mucho las infinitas muertras de apoyo y cariño que me dieron a traves de sus reviews. Lo agradezco de corazón de veras, son ustedes geniales.

Ahora si, a lo que nos truje xD

Les traigo el cap nuevo de este fic y el de Baby on ice!. El cap de Mi amado cerdito espero tenerlo en estos días aunque debo decirles algo...dos cosas...

La primera...Mi amado cerdito está por entrar en la recta final...

y la segunda...

Que viene un nuevo fic!

DEspués les platico de ello.

Ahora si

Disfruten el cap!

.

.

.

Ciertamente la decisión que tomó el mayor de los Nikiforov había sido la más adecuada. El tener a los chicos ahí había hecho que Yuri se animara un poco. Notaba al pelinegro más alegre, más feliz, ya no estaba tan solo en ese enorme castillo en compañía de Seung y de él junto a sus mascotas. Esos patinadores le habían dado un nuevo aire al elegante hogar.

Yurio firmemente se plantó en no irse de ahí, y no hubo poder humano que lo obligara a desistir de ello. Ni siquiera las amenazas de Yakov, que dejaron a medio mundo sordo a pesar de llamar por celular, pudieron doblegarlo. Todo jugó a su favor cuando Ivaniev habló con su viejo amigo ruso y pidió cuidar de Yurio además de darle unas lecciones exhaustivas. El mayor sonrió de manera tranquila, y un tanto malévola, ya que el pequeño ruso estaba en buenas manos y además de que Ivaniev lo haría entrenar hasta vomitar. Se vengaría por los corajes pasados.

De igual manera los otros patinadores llamaron a sus respectivos representantes y entrenadores, que no se negaron para nada: el que una leyenda como Ivaneiv Nikiforov estuviera entrenándoles era algo que no ocurría siempre y aprovecharían la ocasión. Aunque no estaban entrenando realmente…

—Yuri, Yuri, ¿Qué tal estas?

—No, mejor estas. Están mas bonitas.

—Guang, todas esas son iguales y todas son con motivos animal print.

—Mejor estas, le dan un toque especial.

—¡¿Toque especial?! ¡Se va a espantar la pobre criatura!

—Estas son las mejores.

—…De ninguna manera, no vas a llenarnos con tu faramalla de cosas tuyas.-Yurio levantó la mantita con los peculiares diseños-¿A esto llamas lo mejor? ¿ "I love you, J.J."?

—¿Qué? Apuesto que será mi fan.

—Mejor no hables y trae más galletas.

Todos ellos estaban en la habitación del bebé ayudando a Yuri a arreglar las ropitas y demás del bebé además de darle unos cuantos regalos. Le habían traído ropita, pañales, sabanitas, colchitas, juegos de baño, peluches, una mecedora y hasta una peculiar andadera con motivos de copitos de nieve. Pero el detalle que se le hizo a Yuri muy tierno fue el de Georgi con un mini traje de patinador con zapatitos especiales simulando unos pequeños patines.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes el sexo, Yuri?

—Aún no, no se deja ver en las revisiones.-ciertamente eso frustraba a Yuri-Pero lo que más me importa es que esté bien.

—Si es niño le enseñamos a ser un gran patinador.-Phichit nuevamente anduvo tomando fotografías para su álbum personal-Ya lo imagino junto a nosotros.

—¿Y si es niña?

—De igual manera lo haremos.-Yurio se levantó mostrándoles un mameluco con rayitas negras y rosadas simulando ser un tigre-Será la princesa del tío Yurio y no dejaré que ningún mequetrefe se le acerque…aunque si nace como el cerdito de igual manera. No quiero que sea tan ingenuo.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está Seung?- Chris llamó la atención al hacer notar que el coreano no estaba en el lugar-¿Dónde estará? Hace rato que se fue.

—De seguro andará por ahí, no ha de tardar…¿Qué tienes Yuri?

—El bebé está pateando.

Como si eso fuese un anuncio de ofertas para mujeres, todos ellos se reunieron en torno a Yuri queriendo tocar la abultada pancita para sentir esas pataditas. Hubo jaloneos, hasta mordidas, pero todos lo lograron. Después de un rato Yuri salió a caminar por los pasillos para desentumirse en lo que Otabek y Yurio lo alcanzaban.

—Ya no estamos solos, bebé.

Yuri caminó un poco por los pasillos del castillo admirando las pinturas y los hermosos paisajes reflejados en ellas. Estaba dichoso ansiando tanto la llegada de su bebé, lo deseaba más que ninguno. Iba a buscar a Seung para pedirle de favor que le prepara un poco de kimchi: se le había antojado y nadie mejor que el coreano para que lo preparara, tenía un buen sazón. Se acordó que el coreano iría a hablar con el mayor de los Nikiforov y emprendió camino hacia donde estarían ambos: los jardines.

De repente Yuri abrió los ojos como platos y se ocultó detrás de una pared sintiendo que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al igual que su corazón se detenía. No era posible, no podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Viktor estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía en el castillo? Se aferró a la pared deslizándose hasta el suelo y sintiendo el miedo dominarlo por completo.

Yurio y Otabek así lo encontraron cuando venían por la dirección contraria, se acercaron de manera veloz hasta él viéndolo pálido y al borde de la inconsciencia: parecía haber visto a un muerto. Lo que más los alarmó fue que Yuri se sostenía el vientre y su cara comenzaba a notar signos de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Cerdito?!

—¿Yurio?

El alma se le fue hasta los pies al pequeño ruso cuando escuchó la voz de Viktor cerca y supo los motivos del por qué Yuri estaba así. Se paró y le hizo señas a Otabek de que guardara silencio.

—Saca a Yuri de aquí y consigue ayuda de manera discreta.

—De acuerdo.-el kazajo alzó a Yuri en brazos-Ten cuidado, soldado.

De manera veloz corrió alejándose del pasillo dejando que Yurio se encargara del resto. Mientras tanto, el pequeño ruso salía del pasillo para encarar a Viktor, quien lucía de manera elegante con aquel traje oscuro pero con un semblante que no dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Viktor?

—Vine a verlo, ¿Es un delito?

—Para ti, si lo es.-el rubio se cruzó de brazos.-De seguro el viejo está haciendo su berrinche.

—¿No podría decir lo mismo de ti?-inquirió Viktor alzando una ceja-Estás en las mismas que yo.

—Oh no, Viktor, yo no estoy en las mismas que tú.- el rubio se acercó amenazante a él-Yo no soy la marioneta de nadie. Yo hago lo que me plazca. Yo soy libre.

—¿De romance tan pronto?

Ambos vieron al mayor de los Nikiforov acercarse por otro pasillo de manera tranquila y serena a ellos. Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron de manera nostálgica y sin poderlo evitar casi corrió hasta abrazar a su padre. Ivaniev sonrió de manera melancólica estrechándolo: tantos años, tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había tenido a su hijo tan cerca, y ahora lo volvía a ver y a sentir. Lo había echado mucho de menos. Su semblante se vio alterado cuando Yurio le dijo, en señas, que Yuri se había puesto mal al ver a Viktor. Se recompuso y decidió llevarse al plateado a su estudio mientras le hacía señas a Yuri para que fuera con el pelinegro y lo mantuviera al tanto. Ivaniev fue encaminando a Viktor hasta su despacho vigilando que no se toparan con nadie más.

—Vamos a mi despacho, Viktor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, padre.

—Concretamente casi doce años, hijo.-el mayor le indicó con su mano que tomara asiento frente a él-Un largo periodo de tiempo. Has venido aquí por respuestas a preguntas que te aquejan.

—Siempre tan suspicaz, padre.

—En efecto, pero no fue por eso.- Viktor miró a su padre quien le sonreía con cariño y nostalgia-No había vuelto a ver esos ojos tan tristes y tan melancólicos desde hace casi doce años. Nuevamente los veo hoy.

—No puedo engañarte.

—Podrás engañar al mundo pero a mí jamás me engañarás. Yo sé aquello que te aqueja y te hace sentir de esa manera.-le sonrió sinceramente-La respuesta que buscas está a tus espaldas.

El mayor le señaló con la mano y Viktor giró su rostro. Sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos y se aguaron ligeramente al contemplar aquello: era un retrato grande donde el protagonista era su gran amor Yuri Katsuki, con la pose final después de ganar el GPF luciendo aquel maravilloso traje blanco. Retratando verdaderamente a aquel ser que interpretó esa noche: un pobre ángel cuyo corazón fue hecho pedazos.

—Yuri Katsuki, la estrella prometedora, el ángel del hielo, cuyo fin fue de igual manera como aquella pieza que compuse.-el mayor suspiró-Jamás pensé que esa melodía estuviese maldita. Pensar que esa pieza fuera el tema de la desgracia de ese ángel…

—¿Tu siempre supiste de mi relación con Yuri, padre?

—El hecho de que me haya ido de Rusia no significa que no esté al pendiente de ti, Viktor.-el mayor le miró mientras se servía un poco de vodka y le ofrecía una copa a su hijo-En efecto, yo sabía de la relación que llevaban ustedes dos. Una relación tan maravillosa que no me trago el cuento de que todo acabó de la noche a la mañana. ¿Por qué, Vitya? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué mataste el amor que sentías por él?

—No digas tonterías, padre…

—Vitya, Vitya, soy tu padre y a mí nunca podrás mentirme.- el mayor sujetó su rostro hasta hacerle mirar sus ojos-Así que dime, mirándome a los ojos, que nunca lo amaste. Que solo jugaste con él. Que Yuri Katsuki solo fue un juguete desechable en tu vida y que tu amor por él no significó nada.

—…Él no significó nada para mí.

—Oh, Viktor, podrás mentirle al mundo entero pero a mi nunca, ¿No te lo dije?-rio levemente el mayor-¿Cómo puedes decir esa absurda mentira cuando tus ojos y tus lágrimas están delatándote?

El mayor tenía razón: Viktor hablaba con los ojos llenos de tristeza y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Viktor mordió sus labios sintiendo ese nudo ahogándolo y sintiendo que no podría soportar más.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en esconder una verdad tan grande que sabes jamás podrás? ¿Por qué intentas ocultar lo inevitable? ¿Por qué?

—…La culpa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—He vivido con la eterna culpa desde hace doce años, padre. Aquella noche, en la cual tu abandonaste Rusia…yo lo escuché todo.-sollozó apretando sus puños-Escuché como los abuelos, mi madre y tu discutían sobre lo que habías hecho. Ellos no toleraban que tú fueras patinador, estaban en contra. Querían que tu fueses el heredero de la familia, que continuases el linaje. No soportaron que yo también estaba eligiendo ese destino. Pero no supieron perdonar eso y te echaron de sus vidas sin miramientos.

"Después de tu partida, los abuelos y mi madre se volvieron completamente estrictos conmigo. Día a día se la pasaban recriminándome que siguiese tus pasos, de alguna u otra manera, plantaban odio y rencor en mí en contra tuya. Querían que yo tomase tu lugar.-Viktor le miró de manera triste-Madre día y noche vive recriminándome el hecho de que no toleraba que yo fuese igual que tú, y que por culpa mía tú te hayas ido. La culpa hizo efecto: hizo que yo asumiera ser el verdadero responsable de todo esto.

—Eso no es verdad, hijo, no es cierto.-su padre negó con la cabeza-No Viktor.

—Por supuesto que lo es padre. Si yo hubiera obedecido, si no hubiese sido tan descuidado nada de esto estuviera pasando. Pero mi fuerza, mi instinto, mis sueños pudieron más conmigo y sin realmente ser consciente, seguí tus mismos pasos. Logré ser un gran patinador como tu lo fuiste.

"Después, no toleraron que hiciese más acciones reprobadas por ellos. Cuando estuve en Rusia, el abuelo me dijo que ya tenía un compromiso para mí con una joven hija de unos socios suyos. Yo me negué pero nuevamente hicieron presión con destruir lo que había construido y que era mi deber. Debía ser el heredero que ellos habían estado criando. Debía pagar por aquella culpa que llevaba cargando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando tu te separaste de madre, su familia juró vengarse y se hicieron de unas acciones de los abuelos presionándolos con conseguir más y apoderarse de todo. Mi madre me presionó de una manera en la cual pudo mucho más que todo.-Viktor luchaba para que su voz no se quebrase-Debía cumplir con aquello que llevaba, esa responsabilidad que tenía. Debía pagar por mis malas acciones…Debía renunciar a todo por salvar a los míos.

—¿Inclusive a Yuri y a tus sueños?- Ivaniev tomó asiento frente a su hijo-Dime, hijo mío, ¿Tus acciones han valido la pena? ¿Tu sacrificio valió la pena? ¿Has conseguido la paz que tanto anhela tu ser?

—Ellos están bien, se evitó que cayesen en la ruina y lo perdieran todo.

—Viktor, hijo, no te engañes a ti mismo.-le tomó de las manos-¿A costa de tu desgracia y tu felicidad? ¿A costa de la vida de Yuri y de tu propia vida? ¿Tu amor, tus sueños, tu felicidad? ¿Ese fue el precio por ellos?

—Ya no importaba yo…ya no podía ser egoísta más. Ya no podía permitir que esas cosas sucediesen, ya no…Todo se arreglaría si yo le ponía fin a todo esto.

—¿Cuándo entenderán ellos que los hijos no son marionetas de los padres? No eres de madera ni mucho menos tienes hilos en tus extremidades para que te manejen a su antojo: eres un ser humano, con sentimientos.- negó el mayor palmeando la espalda de su hijo quien se descomponía en sollozos-Al final, mi sacrificio no resultó.

—¿D-De qué hablas?

—Cuando tu abuelo, mi padre, me expulsó de la familia ambos firmamos un acuerdo: yo me iría para siempre, renunciaría a ti, a cambio de que tú fueras libre. No cargarías con el peso de ser el heredero de la familia y harías de tu vida lo que tu deseases- le secó las lágrimas que aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos derramaban-No iba a permitir que tu sufrieras lo que yo sufrí. Mis alas fueron el precio de las tuyas.

—Fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa tu…

—No, Viktor, no te tortures de esa manera. Yo sabía perfectamente que las consecuencias por perseguir mis sueños serían inevitables. Y por eso me sacrifiqué a mi mismo para que tu pudieses volar sin las ataduras que yo tuve.-le despeinó el cabello-Tú no tienes por qué pagar por mis errores o los de tu madre. Esos son nuestros. Es nuestro deber resolverlos. Sin embargo, Lena no respetó eso ni mucho menos tu abuelo. Y ahora, quien ha salido más herido fuiste tú. Y ese pobre jovencito. Pobre ángel.

—Él se ha ido. Saltó de ese balcón…-Viktor sollozó recordando la cruda imagen de aquel periódico-Murió por mi culpa.

—Si bien, él tomó la decisión de saltar…indirectamente tú fuiste quien le dio el último impulso para hacerlo.- Viktor le miró con culpa-Tú eras su ancla, eras la única luz entre todo su amarga y triste oscuridad. No tuviste el valor de hablar con él para decirle lo que sucedía contigo. No lo hiciste…porque él era tu debilidad. Por el mandarías todo por la borda, pero pesó más tu culpa que su amor.

"Dejaste que él se ahogara entre todo ese mar de dolor y sufrimiento, lo abandonaste sin importar sus súplicas y ruegos, lo dejaste así como lo encontraste. Ese fue el error más grande que pudiste cometer. Si jamás lo hubieras hecho, él estaría aquí, a tu lado…no en ese frío y lúgubre cementerio. Sin embargo, el hubiera no existe. Y ese hubiera es como gotas de ácido cayendo sobre aquellas heridas dolorosas, lacerando y lastimando, recordándonos que pudimos haber hecho más pero no pudimos y ahora sufrimos por ello.

—Ya no sé que más hacer. Me siento tan perdido sin él.

—No te queda otra cosa más que vivir, Viktor, vivir con ese peso a tus espaldas. Sacrificaste el amor por ese joven por expiar una culpa que te fue impuesta. Mira ahora las consecuencias: él está muerto y tú estás sufriendo.

—Si tan solo pudiera perdonarme…-el plateado menor miró con dolor el retrato del pelinegro-Si tan solo él estuviese aquí le pediría perdón…

—Implorarle perdón a su tumba ni tus lágrimas no te lo devolverán, ni mucho menos él te dará ese perdón que tanto buscas. Los muertos no regresan. Él se ha ido y jamás volverás a verlo.-el mayor se levantó para ir al lado de su hijo-Solo te queda vivir, vivir cargando con esta nueva culpa que pesará mucho más que las otras que ya cargas.-le dio un abrazo sintiéndolo estremecerse-Debes ser fuerte, hijo mío, que lo que viene ahora será la prueba más difícil que tendrás en la vida.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte…-Viktor miró a su padre-La abuela, ella…

—Lo sé, me enteré.

—La abuela murió con tu nombre en sus labios. Su dama me pidió entregarte esto.- Viktor le extendió un sobre con un sello característico-Lo dejó antes de morir.

—Sé lo que puede contener. Lo que no fue capaz de decir en vida, lo dejó escrito en una carta.-Ivaniev dejó el sobre en su escritorio sin darle la mayor importancia-Lástima que sus palabras no tengan valor alguno. No cometeré los mismos errores que ella y tu abuelo cometieron.

—¿Podré volver a verte?

—Eres y serás bienvenido cuantas veces quieras. Eres mi hijo, jamás te negaré nada.-le acarició las plateadas hebras como cuando era un niño-Solo he de pedirte algo, Vitya.

—Lo que tu decidas.

—No confíes mucho en ellos. Hay cosas que permanecen ocultas para ti.-Le abrazó con fuerza-Te pido que seas fuerte, hijo, porque cuando descubras la verdad…no sé si serás capaz de afrontarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Padre?

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, no fuerces al destino.-suspiró viendo que ya era tarde-¿Te quedarás aquí?

—No, estoy en un hotel en Füssen. Partiré mañana al mediodía.

—Ven más tiempo la próxima vez.-el mayor le acompañó a la salida-Te espero mañana para tener una última charla. Ven a las nueve de la mañana.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana, padre.

—Hasta mañana, hijo.

Viktor se marchó en el auto que le esperaba. Ivaniev, cuando vio que ya se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, se marchó casi volando hacia la habitación de Yuri. Ciertamente el mensaje que le había enviado y lo que tuvo que evitar para que Viktor viera a Yuri lo dejó francamente preocupado. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

Al llegar al pasillo vio salir al médico por lo que se apresuró en preguntarle como estaba Yuri.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Está estable. Su presión se alteró y provocó que tuviera contracciones prematuras.-Ivaneiv pegó un salto a lo que el otro lo tranquilizó-Descuida, fue por el susto. Ambos se encuentran mejor. Pero deberían evitarle más emociones fuertes. Si sigue así puede desarrollar preeclampsia y eso es muy grave.

—Seguiremos las indicaciones.

—Está más tranquilo, le puse un tranquilizante suave y los dejé monitoreados. Pero aún le sigo notando nervioso.-le palmeó el hombro-Si ocurre algo más, llámame.

Una vez el galeno se retiró el mayor entró a la habitación donde estaba el pelinegro quien aún se veía consternado. Yurio estaba con él junto con Phichit. Con una mirada les pidió que lo dejaran solo con Yuri a lo que accedieron. Al salir ellos se sentó al lado del pelinegro quien trataba de contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

—No llores, pequeño, todo está bien. Él ya se ha ido.

—Lo siento mucho por esto. Por ponerlo en este asunto.-sin resistirse lo abrazó meciéndolo al verlo tan triste. Ciertamente ver a Viktor ahí le había afectado mucho-Perdón…

—Él es mi hijo, pero ustedes también son de mi familia ahora.-el mayor le miró a los ojos quitando sus lágrimas-Él puede defenderse solo. Le he dado todo lo que he podido. Le di todas las herramientas y palabras que pude y podré darle, de él depende el rumbo que tomará su destino. Hay una venda en sus ojos: él decidirá cuándo retirarla y ser capaz de ver la verdad.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrás. Es muy pronto para que lo sepas. Trata de descansar.-le dio un beso en la frente y unas caricias a la redonda pancita-Ambos lo necesitan.

Yuri comenzó a cabecear hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Ciertamente el medicamento le ayudó a conciliar el sueño que ni los pitidos se lo interrumpían. El mayor lo vio con dolor y pena sosteniendo su mano. Ahora debía ser un juez, decidir a quien salvar y a quien condenar. La vida de su hijo junto a la vida de Yuri y de su nieto. ¿Quiénes tendrían más prioridad? ¿Su hijo o Yuri y su nieto? ¿Quién habría sufrido más para merecer la salvación? Se puso a pensar en las vidas de ambos y si bien ambas habían sido muy desgraciadas, una pesaba más que la otra. No podía perderlo. Ya había perdido una vez, no lo volvería a hacer. Un caro sacrificio a pagar debía hacer con tal de salvar una vida de la cual dependía la otra.

—Perdóname, Vitya, perdóname hijo mío. Pero si el precio que debo pagar por salvar a Yuri y a mi nieto, son tu dolor y tus lágrimas…-sintió las tibias lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas-Que así sea.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? DE ser así posteen un review con su comentario y nos leeremos en la semana.

Saludines!


End file.
